Duo
by Gaston1991
Summary: Jinnai meets Ramia and that not good. Crossover between the OVA version of Pretty Sammy and the TV Version of El Hazard.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I am a big fan of the three Pretty Sammy OVA and I am sad it has not been completed. So I imagined an ending. This is a crossover with the TV Version of El Hazard. Another thing that makes me sad is that Fatora was not in the TV Version. So, this story was written primarily for those two reasons.

Before the story start, I would point as English isn't my first language but I would do my best for not to make too many grammatical errors and be understandable.

**Chapter 1**

''Master, is it the temple is still far ?'' Ifurita asked.

''Soon, Ifurita, soon.''

Jinnai and Ifurita were walking in a forest for hours. Jinnai had heard about a temple of the region had a destructive weapon and wanted to have it for his projects. None Bugroms were with their. Jinnai was afraid that they draw attention. At the end of the forest, they saw a temple.

''The temple !'' Said a happy Jinnai. ''Finally !''

The place seemed deserted. They had no problem to enter into the temple. Quickly Jinnai found the weapon. It was placed on a bust in the middle of the main hall of the temple. The weapon looked like Ifurita's stick except it was more small. Jinnai looked the object with envy.

''Are you sure master that thing is the weapon ?'' Asked Ifurita.

''Sure. Apparently, that can destroys an entire city and everyone can use it !''

''I wonder why nobody monitors it.''

''Because they are morons.'' Jinnai said.

''Who is morons ?'' Said a voice behind their.

Jinnai turn his head and saw several guards pointed their weapons at him and the Demon God.

''Surrender and you will not hurt.'' Said the chief of guards.

Jinnai said nothing and, quickly, he took the weapon and run with Ifurita in the other direction. The guards pursued them. After running in a corridor, Jinnai and Ifurita were now in a room.

''They will come soon. Ifurita, use your weapon !''

''Okay master.''

Ifurita pointed their weapon in front the door. She needed concentration to use her power correctly, but

the guards came after only a few seconds. Ifurita loose too quickly her attack which turned against her and her master. Ifurita and Jinnai feel pain and when the attacks touched the weapon Jinnai had in his hands, something happening. An explosion echoed throughout the room and the two villains had suddenly disappeared.

''What...What had happened ?'' A guard said.

''I don't know, but I hope they will don't cause something bad with the weapon...'' Wished another guard.

Meanwhile, in Jurailhelm, Ramia trying to find another plan to defeat Pretty Sammy.

''I have not idea !'' Ramia complain. ''Rumiya, do you have any idea ?''

''Big sis...Is that...Is that we can not use Misao again ? I don't like see her like a villain. She doesn't deserve to be used..''

''I ! I ! I ! That always the same problem with you Rumiya ! You always thing for yourself ! Selfish ! Think about me for once !''

''But sis...''

Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from the sky and soon two persons fell on the balcony. They went to see who were the mysterious visitors.

''Who the hell are you ?'' Asked Ramia.

''I think they are unconscious.'' Rumiya said.

Is they were unaware, they did were not for a very long time because after a few seconds they awoke.

''My head...Where am I ?'' Asked Jinnai.

''You are on my private property so go away !'' Ramia shouted impatient.

''Mr Jinnai, that doesn't look like El Hazard world.'' Ifurita said, looking at the landscape.

''El Hazard ?'' Rumiya said. ''I don't know this place.''

''Me too.''

''What ?'' The former student shouted. ''Wait...Ifurita launched an attack...That touch us...Maybe...Yes. The weapon ! That touch it as well ! And because of that we are now on another planet or dimension or whatever !''

''I understand nothing and I don't care ! Go away !''

''Sis, we cannot abandon them like that !''

''Listen Rumiya, I have enough problem so far ! Tsunami is practically the queen, that little bitch from earth always win...''

Jinnai was very surprised to hear the word earth.

''Earth ? We know this place ?''

''Yes. My sis and her former friend Tsunami are candidates to be the queen of Jurailhelm, the planet where we are currently and...''

''They don't need know it.'' Ramia said nastily. ''Yes, we know earth and if we want I can kick you in this planet quickly. I lost enough time. I don't need resolve a other problem !''

''Master, is that mean the dangerous weapon is now unnecessary since you cannot conquerer Roshtaria and the rest of El Hazard ?''

''Ifurita, shut up !''

''Weapon ? Conquerer ?'' Ramia asked.

Now, Ramia started an interest in the two visitors. She shows a nice face and started act sympathetic.

''I am sorry if I was a bit nasty. You see, I am afraid that strangers can be jerk on my innocent little brother Rumiya so I am unpleasant with them to protect him. But I think you are such two nice persons...I would like talk with you. Do you likes cookies and tea ?''

''I like cookies !'' Ifurita said, happy.

''Hum...Yes.'' Jinnai said, not at all convinced by the change of mood.

''That will finish badly.'' Rumiya thought.

During this time, Sasami, Misao, Tenchi, Ryoko and Aeka were at school. The younger girls were doing mathematics while the older were in gymnastics outside. Today, the sport was volleyball. For some reason, Aeka and Ryoko were in a different team and as usual, they fought together.

''You will lost bitch !'' Ryoko shouted.

''Against a moron like you ? No chance !'' Aeka answered.

''You two, can you pass the ball ?''

''Master, Takada and Orikasa fight again !''

''Takada ! Orikasa ! Stop it immediately...Can you listen me for once ?''

In front the school, a limousine stopped.

''Mrs, are you sure this is a good idea ? I don't want insult you, but maybe your daughter...''

''Today, my little Aeka has volleyball. What is the problem if I watch her playing for a couple of minutes ? I am sure she would like her mother knows how good she is.''

She alighted from the limousine and walked to the playground. She stopped a few meters of the game and she proudly watched her daughter.

''She spends a lot of energy yo play with her friends. That good.''

The first which noticed her presence were the three Aeka's female servants: Yuka, Yuma and Yuri.

''Who is this woman ? She looks familiar.''

''Of course she looks familiar ! She is Aeka's mother.''

''Heh Aeka ! Your mother watch you !''

''What ?''

Without thinking, Aeka turned her head and saw her mother. Ryoko took advantage of the situation and threw the ball on Aeka's head. The latter fell to the ground and her rival found it funny.

''Hahahaha !'' Ryoko laughed. ''Too bad Tenchi is not here to see it !''

She turned in front her teammate which was behind her.

''See ? I am better than this bitch...HEH !''

Someone pulling on her hair.

''Aeka...Is that you ? Stop act like the baby you are !''

''Ryoko, that not Aeka.'' A girl said.

The person who pulled her hair was actually Aeka's mother. She was enough strong to completely turn Ryoko's body. Ryoko saw now a purple hair woman completely angry.

''How dare you call my Aeka a baby !''

''Mother ! No !''

The mother didn't listen and stretched Ryoko's mouth.

''I didn't know that was physically possible.'' Yuma said.

''Aeka's mother is special.'' Yuka answered.

The teacher tried to solve the problem, but failed.

''Mrs, I am the teacher and I don't like your attitude. You are not suppose to be here anyway.''

''Do you know who I am, mister the teacher ? I am Misaki Takada, the biggest donor of the school ! You can sure this incident will be report ! My poor Aeka could be dead now ! You should be careful with the sports you choice''

''Oh...Mrs Takada...That different...'' Said the teacher afraid. ''You can do what you want with my students..But I am sure Ryoko knows what she did was bad. Right Ryoko ?''

''Z..Zure...Zi zam zorry...'' Tried to said Ryoko with Misaki's fingers in her mouth.

''What ?'' Misaki said, removing her fingers.

''I am sorry. I will never hurt your sweet Aeka again.''

Misaki smiled. Aeka was shameful.

''My reputation...What will happen with my reputation now they know my crazy mom ?'' Aeka thought.

''Oh poor Aeka !'' Misaki said sadly. ''That girl hurt your fragile emotions, didn't she ?''

Misaki hugging her daughter. Aeka looked the other girls. Everyone excepted Ryoko smiled. If they could, they would have laughed.

''My reputation is dead now...'' Aeka thought.

Meanwhile, another event happened, but this time in front of the Kawai's house. A girl with a suitcase looked the house with a smile.

''Long time I saw this house...Tenchi...I am return for you !''

To be continued

Author's notes

I hope you enjoyed and that my English isn't too awful. Misaki has now purple hair since that would be strange if she looked like Sasami. So I made her with purple hair. I guess my version look like a old version of Aeka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On Jurailhelm, Ramia, Rumiya, Jinnai and Ifurita gathered around the table to eat cookies. The visitors were on a side and the brother and the siter on another side. were This was more than an hour Jinnai and Ramia had met and they quickly became friends. After Jinnai told his life, Ramia felt sorry for him.

''Wow...Your life was really miserable...I understand your pain...''

''You did ?'' Asked Jinnai.

''Sis...This is the first time I see you care for someone else.'' Rumiya noticed.

Ramia hated Rumiya's comment and became furious.

''I am not a heartless woman ! I care for people who are victim of injustice exactly like me !''

Rumiya frowned.

''You didn't nothing when those teenagers attempting to intimidate me !''

''Oh shut up Rumiya ! I talk about real injustice !''

Now, Jinnai was as interested by Ramia as Ramia was interested by him.

''Ramia, what do you mean by injustice ?''

''This is a long story, thought shorted than your.''

Ramia told how she had become second candidate for the new queen of Juraihlem, who was Pixy Misa and how Pretty Sammy always ruined her plan. Jinnai was shocked.

''What a tragic story...'' He said.

''I know you will understood my pain...''

''That so terrible !'' Ifurita said. ''You two have a so awful life !''

Ifurita cried on Jinnai's chest and the latter hugging her.

''I am sorry if that make you crying Ifurita...I didn't know you was so sensible...''

''What a good girl !'' Ramia said.

Rumiya sight.

''What a brunch of moron.'' The little boy thought.

''I am so glad I finally meet someone who perfectly understand me.'' Jinnai said. ''You know what, I would like help us. You deserve to be the queen of this planet !''

''Really ? You are sweet...Too bad I cannot help us against this...Makoto, right ?''

''Right, but that not a problem. I have an idea who...''

''STOP !'' Ramia shouted.

Jinnai didn't understood why Ramia shouted, but he had an idea after she turn her head to her brother.

''Rumiya...I am sure Ifurita would like visiting our planet...And also you can show her your power...'' Ramia said with her false sweet voice.

''Oh yes ! I would like !''

Rumiya wanted complain, but he knew that was usually with her sister. Especially Ifurita looked with a sweet smile. He cannot resist.

''S...Sure...'' The boy said resignedly.

One minute later, Ramia was alone with Jinnai.

''Sorry about the inconvenience, but I cannot trust my brother since he disagreed with one of my plan...And I don't have proof but I think he participate at this failure..You see, he likes Misao, Pixy Misa's true form. That spoiled brat corrupted him !''

''Geez, exactly like me ! Instead serve me, my little sister Nanami prefer being with Makoto.''

''That what happen when we cannot protect our young brother or sister against the evil...Whatever, what is your plan ?''

''Not really a plan...More a solution to get my revenge on Makoto...Is that you have something magic that could help find someone ?''

''Yes, my crystal ball. I can found a person with a name or a description.''

''Great. I will describe Makoto for you...''

''I don't think I can found people in world I know nothing.''

''That not Makoto I want...I want a double !''

''A double ? Why ?''

''For destroys Makoto's reputation...''

Then Jinnai laughed and Ramia laughed as well. Outside, Ifurita and Rumiya heard them.

''Oh ! Master Jinnai is happy and your sister too !''

''I hope big sis would not fail in love with this guy.'' Rumiya thought afraid. ''His laugh is even worst than Pixy Misa's laugh. ''

Meanwhile, on earth, the school day was finish. Tenchi returned to home. For once, he was not annoying by Aeka or Ryoko.

''Not Aeka or Ryoko today...Is that they finally get maturity ?'' Thought the teenager. ''Well, that maybe bad thinking this, but that more relaxing without them.''

Tenchi didn't relaxed for long. When he arrived at his house, he opened the door happy without knowing what it was going to happen.

''Mom, I am home !.''

''Okay'' Chihiro said. ''I am in the kitchen. I prepares the food with Mihoshi and our friend.''

''Friends ? Is that Aeka or Ryoko or both ?''

His mother didn't answer. Instead, the guest coming in the hall. The guest was a girl full of energy and apparently happy to see Tenchi.

''Tenchi ! My love !''

The boy looked her a bit surprise. Then the girl hug him.

''Do you recognize me, Tenchi ?''

''H..Hiwa ? Hiwa Takahashi ?''

''Yes ! That me !'' The girl said with a big smile. ''I return, exactly like I said ! Now, we can do our promise !''

''Promise ?''

''Sure. Before I go in the other city with my parents, you told me you will marry me when we will grow. Do you forgot ?''

Actually, that was the case and Tenchi was shameful. Hiwa watched him with her saddest face.

''Of course not !'' Lied Tenchi. ''I am just really surprise about your present...''

''I called there has two days and that blonde girl has responded and told me she will said I will come here to everyone.''

''Sorry, I forgot this.'' Mihoshi said. ''My bad.''

Now, Chihiro and Mihoshi were in the hall and looked the two childhood friend.

''They are so cute together...I am proud of you my son. You did a good choice !''

''Mom ! Stop joking about that !''

''What is the problem, Tenchi ? Is..Is that you hate me ?'' Hiwa said sadly

''No...No...I just think...We..We can start with a normal relationship which could become more serious later...I am not ready for that !''

''I understood Tenchi. You are so timid and gentle and that why I loves you...''

This is at this point Sasami coming in the house.

''Sorry for being late, but Misao was sad and...Brother, who is that girl ?''

''Oh, you are Sasami I guess. I am Hiwa Takahashi. I knew you as a baby.''

''Hiwa Takahashi ? The girl who is in every picture with my brother when he was younger ?''

''Yes. He was my best friends. And now my lover...''

''Lover ?'' Sassami thought. ''I hope Aeka and Ryoko would not learn that.''

''Lover is maybe exaggerated...I mean, we didn't saw each other since 9 years.''

''You are true. But we will have time to fix this ! I will live here and I will go in your school, Tenchi !''

''WHAT !'' Both Sasami and Tenchi exclaimed.

''That would be great ! I would like know your friends, Tenchi ! I hope you don't snore anymore. ''

''Do...Do you want sleep with me ?''

''Your mother said yes.

''Come on Tenchi, you didn't complain when she sleeping with you before.

''We were young ! We are teenagers now !''

''So ? I sleep with your father as a teenager ! I don't see the problem.''

''Me too.'' Mihoshi agreed.

While Tenchi tried to explain to three women why he and Hiwa should not sleep together, Sasami sight and go in her bedroom. Ryo-Ohki was on the bed.

''Hello Sasami...'' Said the cabbit.

''You seems bored...''

''Pixy Misa didn't attacks since a week. I did nothing since !''

''Maybe Ramia finally understand she cannot win.''

''Maybe...But I would not quiet until she get punishment for her crimes. But Tsunami thinks...''

''Stop talk Ryo-Ohki. I heard someone climb the stairs...''

A few seconds later, someone knocked on the door.

''Sasami ? That me Hiwa. Can I come ?''

''Sure.''

Hiwa opened the door.

''Tenchi had a good idea. I will sleep with you. If that not annoying you, of course''

''No problem. I have a futon.''

''If you want talk with me, don't hesitate. I always wanted having a little sist...Oh ! How cute !''

Hiwa took Ryo-Ohki in her arms and flattered him.

''What is his name ?''

''Ryo-Ohki. He is my cat !''

''Cat ? He looks more like a rabbit !''

''Huh...I think this is a malformation...''

''Oh. Well, this is your animal so I guess you are right.'' Hiwa said with a smile.

Sasami returned the smile but inside she has more afraid than happy.

''Geez. She is smartest than many people I know. I should be carefully.''

Meanwhile, on Juraihelm, Jinnai and Ramia had found the perfect double for Makoto. Jinnai looked the crystal with envy.

''You know Ramia, your magic is perfect ! You are more helpful than Ifurita or the Bugrom. This person is perfect to play Makoto !''

''Thank you for the congratulation, but huh...Makoto is not a man ?''

''Yes, why ?''

''Well, the double is a girl ! People would found this strange if Makoto suddenly get boobs''

''Don't worry. With a good disguise, it would have not problem ! And among the people I saw in this ball, she is the one who look the more like Makoto.''

''Well...After all I never saw Makoto so I guess I can only trust you. But, what exactly I will get if I help you ?''

''I don't know...But maybe 'Makoto' can be the one who defeated definitively Pretty Sammy.'' Jinnai smiled.

''Defeated Pretty Sammy ? I think I have some ideas...''

During half-hour, the two villains talked about different plan they could help them to get what they wanted.

Author's notes

I hope you enjoyed. For people who doesn't know, Hiwa Takahashi is a character from the Tenchi Muyo manga. I really like her so I put her in my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: The word in _italic_ during Fatora's story show what really happen.

**Chapter 3**

Rumiya, in his bird form, was perched on a lamppost. He was in a poor neighborhood and looked the people sadly.

''Poor humans...'' He thought. ''Their lives is miserable...and Ramia told me found one of those people...Another victim of my bis sis...''

That was not a good day for Rumiya. Ramia had found a guy as power hungry as her, the guy had an annoying laugh and Ifurita was a clueless girl who always cause trouble. After Rumiya saw to her his power, she was so happy as she using her weapon to show her powers and accidental destroyed a house. This was the reason why he was here. Ramia was busy trying to calm the house owner.

''I have more chance found the girl if I fly.'' Rumiya thought. ''I should finish this job quickly.''

Effectively, after three minutes, Rumiya found the girl who looked exactly like the girl in Ramia's crystal ball. The girl was rummaging the garbage to find food. Rumiya be retained for not crying.

''Poor girl...That is worst than Misao's situation.''

Rumiya flew towards the girl and landed on her shoulder. Affectionately, he rubbed on the girl's cheek, exactly how he did with Misao. Contrarily at Misao, this girl didn't like it.

''Hugh ! Go away stupid bird ! I don't want catch your malady !'' The girl shouted.

She tried to grad Rumiya but he flew above her.

''That not fair ! Stupid bird, coming here and I will kick your ass !...Huh...I mean...I will kick your head !''

''This girl is a bitch...'' Rumiya thought, loosing all the sympathetic he had for her. ''Well, at least I will not sad when sister will using her...''

Rumiya flying again towards the direction of the girl but this time he using his magic to hypnotize the girl.

''Yeah, coming toward me...I...I don't feel well...''

The girl fell to the ground, asleep. When she awoke, she was in a bed, surrounded by four people she didn't know.

''Finally you are awoke !'' Jinnai said.

The girl frowned and looked suspiciously the others.

''Who are you ? Where am I ?''

''I am Ramia, the future queen of Jurailhelm. Here my little brother Rumiya, my now friend Katsuhiko Jinnai and his friend Ifurita.''

''Hello.'' Jinnai smiled.

''Nice to meet you !'' Ifurita smiled.

''Hi.'' Rumiya said without a smiled.

''Jurailhelm ? I didn't know this country !''

''That not a country, this is a planet.'' Ramia explained.

''A planet...Oh I see. You are joking, right ? You want kidding a poor and innocent helpless girl who is alone in a hostile environment !''

Ramia stretched out her arm and threw a magic attack against the wall. The girl was impressed.

''Wow...Good special effects...Or...''

She got out of bed and walked to the window. The environment was strange.

''Okay, I think I am not on earth...''

''Of course, you are so Jurailhelm ! '' Exclaimed Jinnai. ''You are here because we need you...''

''Need...me ?''

During the next minutes, Ramia and Jinnai explained the situation: Ramia wanted the queen, Pretty Sammy, Jinnai in El Hazard and as she looked exactly like Makoto.

''Pretty Sammy...I heard about her, but I thought she was just a myth...So I look like a boy...''

''Don't get angry...Makoto is really girly...'' Jinnai said.

''Well, I didn't know that was possible someone was as gorgeous as me !'' The girl said proudly.

''Yes, you look exactly like Makoto !'' Ifurita said happy.

''But why I should dress like him during one week ? What is the link with Pretty Sammy ?''

''Really good question.'' Thought Rumiya.

''This is because...huh...We want people believe Makoto defeated Pretty Sammy. That he was the man behind Pixy Misa.'' Ramia said. ''You see, if you do well your job, people would believe he is return.''

''Yeah, and people will ask where 'I' was !''

''We have thinking about this, don't worry.'' Jinnai answered. '' And then we will attacks Pretty Sammy, you will acts like you was Misa's master. After, you suddenly vanished and nobody will found Makoto. You would be on it planet, but of course we would change you a bit, for example your color hair, and nobody would do a link between you and Makoto.''

''If we succeed, I promise that, as a queen, I will gives you a lot of money !''

''Okay but I also want a harem of...girls.'' The girl smiled

This request surprised Ramia and Jinnai.

''A harem of girl ?'' Jinnai said.

''Sis, why she want a harem of girls ? She is a girl too.''

''That not the time for this kind of question Rumiya.'' Ramia said coldly. ''Well, if you want many girl, I don't see any problem...''

Ifurita, who has not idea what exactly a harem was, approached the girl.

''What is a harem ? That sound funny. Is that I can in your ?''

''Of course !''

''IFURITA ! GO AWAY FROM THIS NYMPHO LESBIAN !'' Shouted a jealous Jinnai.

''What ? Just because I love girls, you consider me as a nymphomaniac without proof !''

''I have a proof, you are touching Ifurita's boob !''

''Hihihi. That funny.'' Ifurita said.

For a reason he didn't know, Rumiya nose blood.

''Sis..What happening ?'' He said afraid.

''Congratulation brother, you are your puberty now ! Ramia laughing. ''Hey you two, can you stop fighting ?''

''Don't touch my Ifurita again bitch !''

''WHAT ! Nobody call Fatora Hiiragi bitch ! I will kick your ass.''

Jinnai was shocked when he heard the girl's name.

''Fatora...Hiiragi..Hiiragi ?''

''A problem master ?'' Asked Ifurita.

''This..This girl is the heiress to one of the largest fortunes of Japan !''

Everyone looked know Fatora with big eyes. The latter was suddenly calm and seemed sad.

''Stupid boy...How much time you was in your other dimension ? I am not rich since three years !''

''What happened ?'' Ramia said. ''You can told us, I can be sensible towards the misfortune of others.''

Rumiya wanted laugh but didn't. Fatora sat on a chair.

''Well...I guess I can told you my back story...Since I was a kid I always get what I wanted. But I know I was privileged so I shared with the others kids in school. ''

_''Who want play with my new expensive toy ?'' Asked a young Fatora to the others kids._

_''Me !'' _

_''Me too !''_

_''Oh..That sad...I suddenly decide that would be better if I don't share my toy...But I can share this.''_

_Fatora jumping in a mud puddle and splashed the others kids. She laughing and then leaves annoying others kids._

''..When I get puberty, I wanted a lover like the other teenager. I soon discovers as I liked girl...But none girl wanted me...They were...They were cruel toward me for no reasons...''

_A group of teenagers talked together. Then Fatora coming._

_''Hello girls. Who would like to be my lover ?''_

_''Your lover ? After all the crap you did ? Go away !''_

_Furious, Fatora went._

_''That was just innocent jokes ! They are jealous of my family and my beauty !' Yeah, this is the reason.''_

''I never have a lover...A person who would told me how much I am great and lovely !''

''That so sad !'' Ifurita cried.

''Yeah, Yeah. That tragic.'' Jinnai said. ''Now can you explain how you lost her money.''

''This is the fault of some con artist who conned my parents.''

_The Hiiragi ate at the table. Fatora's parents talked about their financial affairs._

_''Darling, are you sure this is idea of evading taxes is good ? My friends Mrs Mendo told me don't do this.''_

_''Sorry said it but your friends Mendo is dull. The guy charged of this is really good. He is a friend of Mr Ikari. ''_

_''Mr. Ikari ? The one who re-married the woman of this mad scientist...Sanada...I think...''_

_''Yes. His friend is named Genma Saotome. Him and Ikari are friend since they meet each other during a family therapy. Their sons are two spoiled brat who acts as if they father were two assholes. That not our sweet Fatora who would do that.''_

_''Of course not daddy ! I love you, mommy and my money !''_

_Everyone laughed. But they didn't laughed when bad news coming a weeks later. Mr Hiiragi talked on the phone with his supposed friends Ikari._

_''Ikari...I have bad news...Grandis knows about my evading tax and denounced me...And more, I discover as most of my money suddenly vanished...Maybe your friend Saotome did an error...Hello ? HELLO ?''_

_''What is the problem, darling ?''_

_''Funny, Ikari laughed and hung up.''_

_''And all the servants go now...What do we do ?''_

_''You are dumb daddy ! I don't want see you again !''_

_Fatora fled from the room._

_''Fatora, please ! Not !'' Her mother said._

_''That okay dear. We have enough money for two airplane tickets.''_

_''Oh. Well, I guess Fatora can survive alone.''_

''And then this day I live alone in street !'' Fatora said with tears on her eyes. ''I am a poor victim !''

''Exactly like me and Ramia.''

''We are three arrogant spoiled brat.'' Rumiya thought. ''Poor me, surrounded by this kind of person.''

Rumiya was not the only person to felt sorry. In her bedroom, Aeka cried on her bed, thinking about how her mother destroyed her reputation.

''Next morning, I am sure everyone will laughing after me !'' Aeka thought. ''Stupid mother !''

''My poor Aeka is sad !'' Misaki cried.

''What ?'' Aeka said, turning her head. ''Mom, I told you knocked at my door !''

Misaki seemed didn't listen her daughter she gives her a hug.

''I am so afraid...Maybe I should go with you in school tomorrow.''

''NO ! I mean...I am sure Ryoko would do nothing now...''

''Well, if she does something bad, just told me I will solve the problem.''

''All right.'' Aeka lied.

'''Now, what do you think about took a bath with your sweet mother ?''

''Mom, why do you always want took a bath with me ? Are you in love with me or what ?''

''Do you want the answer ?'' Misaki said with a smile.

''Huh...I am not sure...''

In another house, two others person were shame of their mother. Tenchi and Sasami were shame of Chihiro. The latter celebrated Hiwa with a karaoke. Everyone were on the couch and watched Chihiro singing.

''Your mother is really cool !'' Hiwa said.

''Think.'' Tenchi said.

''Who want join me in my next song ?'' Chihiro asked.

''Me and Kiyone can !'' Mihoshi said happy.

''No way ! Not again !'' Kiyone yelled.

''Oh come on Kiyone !'' Chihiro said. ''That would be funny !''

''I wonder how would be next day.'' Sasami thought.

It will happen many things next day and during the rest of the week.

Author's note

I finally finished one day ! I am a bit sad Sasami and Misao didn't have a big role yet. I planned something for Misao but I am sure if Sasami will have a big role.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

This morning, Rumiya was awakened by the cry of his sister. Wanting to know what happened, he used his magic for dressing and goes in the living room. He saw Ramia argue with Fatora.

''How dare you ! Touching me in this place !'' Ramia shouted.

''What is the problem ? You are not habituate ?'' Fatora said with a smile.

''Sis, why are you angry ?'' Rumiya asked as an innocent question.

Ramia, who didn't see Rumiya coming, turned her head towards him. He was really surprised to see her sister blushed. Ramia tried to act normally but fail.

''N...Nothing really important...And that not your business !''

''Geez. I wonder how you will explain sexuality to your brother.'' Fatora said sarcastically.

Ramia became more angry and shouted she knew how educates Rumiya and that Fatora was a bitch. Rumiya didn't know many thing about sexually, but since Fatora loves women, he suspected she did something sexual to her sister. A few seconds later, Jinnai and Ifurita coming in the room as well.

''Why did you cry ?'' Jinnai asked to his associate. ''My dream was so beautiful. Makoto was my slave and...''

''Katsuhiko, I don't want see this girl more !'' Ramia said. ''She must go on earth today !''

''Don't worry. We just need cut her hair and found school's clothes. If my parents have still my clothes, we can go in my bedroom when they will at work.''

''When they go in work ?'' Ramia asked.

''7 :30 am. Do you have a clock or something like that ?''

''Well, we can just watching your house with my crystal ball.''

''Good idea !'' Jinnai said. 'We should go check immedia...''

''You see Rumiya, people can love people from the same sex.'' Fatora explained. ''They are called homosexual. They do thing like kissing their lover.''

Fatora saw an example by kissing Ifurita. That made Jinnai angry. He separated the two women.

''DON'T TOUCH MY DEMON GOD !''

''What ? I just want educate that little brother. I do this for altruistic ! That not his horrible sister who...''

''WHO IS HORRIBLE ?''

''Master, why are you angry ? I liked this kiss.''

Rumiya watched the four adult fight and he sighted.

''I really start to miss Misa...'' He thought. ''She is more mature than their.''

One hour later, Tenchi, Sasami, Misao and Hiwa were on the way to school. Hiwa held Tenchi by the arm and talked with Misao.

''Misao, I heard that you was often alone.'' Hiwa said sadly. ''If that not annoying you, I can visit you something.''

''Thank you.'' Misao said. ''Your brother is really lucky having a sympathetic girlfiend like her.''

''We are only friends.'' Accurate Tenchi.

''Yes. Only friends.'' Hiwa said happy, like she didn't have the same definition as Tenchi on the word friends,

''I hope Aeka and Ryoko would not react badly.'' Tenchi thought.

In school, Aeka was singled out in the hallway by everyone.

''Aeka, you are not afraid to be without your mother ?''

''Yeah, something could happen and she will not here to protect you !''

They laughed and that made Aeka really piss off.

''Coward ! They took advantage of my paciste and rejection of violence to humiliate me.''

''You no-violent ?'' Yuka asked. ''Really ?''

Aeka answered with punch on Yuka's face.

''Hello Aeka.'' Said a voice behind her.

''What do you want Ryoko ?'' Aeka said angry.

''I just want told you I am sorry. I didn't know volleyball was too hardcore for you. The next, I will play with you in a sport your mother would be okay with. Like blowing bubbles for example. HAHAHA.''

''Mother ! I am so glad see you in school !'' Aeka said with a smile.

Ryoko panicked and, without even thinking to turn around to see if Misaki was actually behind her, she jumped out the window.

''I wonder if Ryoko knows we are on the second floor.'' Asked Yuri .

''She probably knows now.'' Answered Yuma .

Aeka looked her rival crashed on the floor with a wicked smile.

''She deserves it ! Oh. Tenchi ! He is here...HEY WHO IS THE GIRL WITH HIM ?''

Tenchi and the group had arrived at the gate.

''I go with Misao.'' Sasami said. ''Go chance.''

''Thank you Sasami.''

Hiwa began to find his behavior strange.

''Tenchi, is that all is really okay ?''

''Sure. Why ?'' Tenchi lied.

''You seem to be afraid. Is that your friends will laughing because you are with me ? Or maybe those has some girls with a crush on you ?''

''Huh...Well...''

''GO AWAY FROM MY TENCHI !'' Aeka cried.

Hiwa looked Aeka with big eyes.

''P..Pardon ?'' Hiwa said.

''Don't play dumb ! Go away immediately !''

Aeka was really aggressive. She drew Hiwa's clothes and the latter was now separate of Tenchi.

''Aeka ! Not !''

''Who are you and what is your relation with Tenchi ?''

''Stop it please !'' Hiwa cried.

''Answer !''

''I am Hiwa Takahashi. I am Tenchi's childhood !''

''Aeka ! Release her immediately !'' Shouted Tenchi.

Aeka and everything who heard Tenchi looking him. He never lose his clam before. Aeka obeys.

''T..Tenchi...I..I am s...''

Tenchi didn't pay attention to her and checked if Hiwa was okay.

''Hiwa, are you all right ?''

''Yes...I am sorry Tenchi...That my fault...''

''No Hiwa. That not your fault. I...''

He was interrupted by Ryoko.

''Aeka ! You bit...Heh ! Who is that girl with MY Tenchi !''

''GIVES ME A BREAK.'' He shouted. ''I AM NOT YOUR TOY !''

Aeka and Ryoko were silent and looked Tenchi with a shocked face.

''Hiwa, we should go see the director about your inscription.''

''O...Okay...'' Hiwa said, surprise Tenchi shouted on two girls.

They leave.

''I...I...I didn't know what think...'' Aeka said.

''Me too...'' Ryoko said. ''Thing cannot be worse than it.''

''Oh yes !'' Washu said behind her. 'I saw your behavior ! You should be punish for that !''

''What ? But I did nothing !'' Ryoko complaining.

''I cannot be punish ! I never was punish before !'' Aeka complaining.

''I don't care. Coming with me. Immediately.''

Despite the fact Washu was smallest, something in this voice made sure they didn't want to disobey. Meanwhile, Misao and Sasami were at the other side of the school with the younger students. They were lying on the grass.

''Oh look Misao. '' Sasami pointed. ''A mommy bird with her baby !''

''Yeah...Nice...'' Misao said sadly.

''Is..Is that I did something wrong.''

''No. No. This is just...Birdie didn't see me since a few days.''

''The bird who always see you ? Don't worry. I am sure he is okay. Oh. And I would like meet it one day.''

''I would like but Birdie seems only coming when I...''

''WATCH UP !'' Shouted a boy.

A group of boy was playing soccer and accidentally the ball coming towards Misao and Sasami. Sasami first reflex was trying to protect Misao but the later moved more quickly than her. In more, she succeed to took the ball in her hand. Then, she shouted the ball with her foot. She was excited.

''Yeah ! I shoot the ball really far...'' Misao said, but stopped to cough. ''Oh no. Not again...''

''Misao...Why was you...''

''I don't know. That happening twice last night. Suddenly, I am full of energy and I move quickly...That not good for my body. I should talk with my mom about it...If I can...''

Sasami looked her friend with a sad smile.

''Misao...''

On Jurailhelm, Fatora looked in a mirror her new look, surrounded by Jinnai and Ramia.

''My poor hair !'' Fatora complaining. ''And this clothes suck !''

''Stop complaining. You should be happy to have a family now.'' Jinnai pointed.

''I would be happy if I was not forced to wear a corset.''

''Yes.'' Ramia agreed. ''Your boobs are so small than I think that usual.''

''I am not small ! You are just angry because I am a beauty ! Your brother is more girly than you ! ''

''Please girls that not time...Fatora, is that you remember all I told you ?''

''Yes. Except I don't know Mr and Mrs Mizuhara's first name.''

''Look, you call their mom and dad ! Their first names are not important ! Oh. I hope you remember the story as well.''

''Yes and I hope the policemen would be enough stupid to believe it.''

''That look you are ready. Goodbye.''

Ramia created a portal under Fatora who disappear in the hole. The duo leaves to another room. The one where was the crystal ball. Rumiya and Ifurita were already here. Jinnai checked the ball and laughed.

''Perfect ! She is in my neighborhood ! You don't make any mistake''

''I know.'' Ramia said proudly.

''Earth look like a great place. Is that I can visit master Jinnai ?''

''Later...''

''Sis, when I will transform Misao into Misa ?''

''Misa ? That stupid magical girl ? She is not in the plan. You can go see Misao immediately if you want.',

''Really ?''

''Sure.''

Happy, Rumiya use his magic and turn himself into a bird and goes outside. He wanted know Ramia's and Jinnai's true motivation, but he was so impatient saw Misao again than he decide he had enough time to figure what were their plan.

''I have a week...One day with Misao would not wrong.'' Rumiya thought.

Two hours later, two parents happy and quite arrived at a police station. They meet each other in the parking.

''Darling ! You are here too !''

''Yes. I received a call at the office and...''

''Me too ! I hope the boy is really our Makoto !''

They entered and were questioned by a police officer.

''Who are ?''

''I am Mr Mizuhara and here my spouse.''

''Oh. Makoto's parents. Coming with me.''

The police officer direct the parents to an interrogation room. Fatora was sat on a chair in front a desk. Two police officer were with her. When Makoto's parents saw the girl, they cried and hugs her.

''Makoto ! That you ! That really you !'' Mrs Mizuhara cried.

''Son, where was you ?''

''We would like know it too.'' A police officer said. ''And your dossier said three other person disappeared the same day.''

''That a long story. You see, I was one night in school with Mr Fujisawa, my friends Nanami and his brother. Jinnai wanted told me something about a scientists project. At this point, we were in a classroom except Mr Fujisawa who watched the corridors. We talked when suddenly we heard a cry. Me and Nanami immediately go in the corridor found the source of cry. Jinnai was under a desk and crying like a baby. He is really coward you see. After a few minutes, me and Nanami found our teacher unconscious. Then we see his aggressor: two girls. They claimed to be two agents of an terrorist organization who found conquerer the city ! They were in school because they needed guinea pig for their bacteriological experience. They attacked me and Nanami ! I usually defeat the first girl, an hyperactive stupid girl but the other girl spat blood on the floor. For some reason, the blood made me fall asleep. When I grow up, I was in a cage with Mr Fujisawa, Jinnai and Nanami. Think god I had a brilliant plan to escape. When the two girls coming and opened the cage, we jump on their. But then many guards coming as well. During a confusing battles, I succeed to escape but not my friends and Jinnai. Outside, I discover I was alone in the middle of nowhere ! So I walk during many weeks until I walk enough to be here.''

Everyone looked Fatora open-mouthed.

''I knew this story was stupid.'' Fatora thought.

''My god...An evil organization...We should prevent the army immediately !''

''Yes sir !''

''My poor little boy !'' Mrs Mizuhara cried.

''I promise Makoto would will never lives a bad experience like it. I promise !'' Said Mr Mizuhara.

''Wow. They are really dumb.'' Fatora thought.

On Juraihelm, Ramia and Jinnai had watched the scene.

''How dare she !'' Jinnai cried. ''I didn't wrote myself like a coward !''

''That not really important Katshuhiko. What is important is that those idiots believe her.''

''But she said...''

''I understand you are angry but remember...Soon, you will get your revenge on her.''

''You..You are right ! Soon, that bitch will learn nobody told me a coward ! HAHAHAHA !''

Both Ramia and Jinnai laughed. For that moment, all was perfect for them.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mr and Mrs Mizuhara were really nice towards Fatora. Since they had left the police station, they did everything she wanted. They were gone in a restaurant and Fatora eating all the menu. After that, they left to the Mizuhara's house. Fatora was in Makoto's bedroom while Makoto's parent were in the kitchen. Fatora searching the room.

''Where are the porn ?'' Fatora asked for herself. '' All teenagers boys are perverts who read magazine with naked women ! Rumiko Takahashi said it so that should be true ! ''

''Makoto, is that I can open the door ?'' Asked Mrs Mizuhara.

''Sure mom.''

Mrs Mizuhara coming in the room and saw Fatora with a smiles which made her look stupid. In Fatora's mind, a nice person was a total idiot without spine so she acted like one.

''Makoto are you okay ?''

''Yes mom, why ?''

''Nothing. I talked with your father about your schooling. Makoto, is that you are reading to return in school ? I would understand if you said no.''

''Sure mom. I don't want stay here and remember my horrible experience. But I would prefer a new school. You see, people in my old school will ask questions and I fell uncomfortable.''

In fact, Fatora preferred don't go in school, but since the plan were many people should thinking she was the true Makoto, she believe she should meets many person. In more, she has planned took advantage of her situation to date girls.

''No problem Makoto. I will found another school for you.''

''Thank you mom !''

Fatora hugged Mrs Mizuhara.

''Oh Makoto...Huh, can you remove your head from my breast ?''

''Oops. Sorry mom. That was not intentional'' Fatora lied.

''By the way, since it is Friday today, that mean this is the week-end tomorrow. Me and your father thinks that would be great if we spent the weekend in family !''

''W...What ?''

''When you was missing, we realized we were practically never with you ! We want repaired this.''

Fatora would not really like this weekend.

Later, the school was finish for Hiwa and Tenchi. They returned in their home. They didn't talk about the incident during the day but Hiwa wanted talk with Tenchi about it.

''Hum...Tenchi...About the two girls who were mad against me...''

''They are Aeka and Ryoko. Two girls in love with me and they are really jealous. I am sorry, I should have tell you about them. ''

''Don't apologizes Tenchi. That not your fault. It is normal if those girls love you, you are a nice guy. And you protecting me. Thank you.'' Hiwa smiled.

Tenchi looked his childhood friends and blushed. She was really cute.

''That normal Hiwa. You are friend and I don't like people are bad towards my friends.''

Hiwa smiled and grabbed Tenchi's hand.

''During this weekend, is that you can show the city ? I don't remember many part and many things are probably change since 9 years. That will not a date, just...something between friends.''

''Of course.''

''Oh, and I would have no problem if Sasami and her friend coming with us. They are sweet.''

''I would talk with Sasami about it. I think she is with Misao now.''

Effectively, Sasami had accompanied Misao to her house.

''Good weekend Misao. If you feels lonely, call at home. I have planned nothing and I am sure Ryo-Ohki miss you.''

''I would call you tomorrow morning.''

''Okay. Goodbye.'' Sasami smiled.

Misao was before the door and smiled to Sasami. After her friend was gone, she became sad.

''Poor Sasami. I am such a terrible friend. She always cares for me and I do nothing for her...I am a load...''

Suddenly, she heard a familiar sound coming from the sky. She looked up and saw a purple bird coming in her direction.

''Birdie ! That you !'' Misao said full happy.

The bird landed on her shoulder and pressed himself against her cheek.

''Hihihi. I like when you do this Birdie. You are really cute.''

Misao go in her house. Rumiya flew off and went to perch on one of the lamp in the living room. Misao smiled to him.

''Stay here Birdie. I will look for food. AND AFTER YOU WILL HAVE FUN !''

Rumiya opened his eyes wide. During a second, he saw Misao shouted full of energy before she went to the kitchen. That was out-of-character for Misao acting like it.

''She acted like Misa.'' Rumiya thought. ''No, that impossible. I just miss Misa so I imagined that.''

That was true. Despite the fact he hated turn Misao into Misa, he liked Misa as much as he liked Misao. Sure, Misa caused trouble but she was also funny to watch and she was the more closer friend Rumiya ever get.

''I always was with my sister to practice my magic or just follow her order. I am alone like Misao.'' He thought. ''I would like she knows I am human. We can become normal friends...No...That better like this. Misao should not nothing about my true nature. That would be not good for her emotions.''

Since Tenchi shouted at her, Aeka felt bad. She was afraid Tenchi starts to hate her. She was in her bedroom with her servant.

''So, is can we cheeks Tenchi's house like usually ?'' Asked Yuri.

''No. I don't felt for that. Go in your home. I will call you if I need something.''

The servants were really surprised, but since they didn't care many days off, they preferred said nothing and left. After a few minutes staring at the celling of her room, Aeka decided this was time to relax in the bathroom. The bath measured many meters long and wide. Aeka had a towel wrapped around the body.

''Tenchi...''Aeka thought. ''He was really furious. Maybe I am too jealous ?...No. That not my fault.''

''Hello Aeka !'' Said Misaki behind her.

''Mother ! Please I want to be alo...MOTHER ! I told you I prefer you use a towel !''

''Why are you so timid ? We are two women after all. And your boob seems started to become as big as mine !''

Misaki removed Aeka's towel. Then, she had fun pressed Aeka boob's and finally she hugging her daughter and their boobs touch each other.

''Mother, have you an idea what you did ?'' Aeka said furiously.

''Yes. Unnecessary fanservice for depraved boys !''

Two days later, Ramia and Jinnai still watching what happened to Fatora.

''That get really boring.'' Jinnai complaining. ''Is that we can do something different ?''

''I want to be sure people believe Fatora is a male.'' Answered Ramia.

Suddenly, the door opened and Tsunami coming in the place.

''Ramia, I don't see you since many days and...Who are those people ?''

''Tsunami ! Huh...The boy is Katsuhiko and the girl Ifurita. They are...huh...He is a good adviser and...''

''Oh, You found a adviser for me, the future queen. That sweet.''

''Heh, you are Tsunami the bit...'' Started Ifurita.

''Beautiful best friend Ramia always talk.'' Jinnai said. ''You are really cute.''

''Thank you. Why your cristal ball is here, Ramia ?''

''I want know if Pixy Misa will return. That evil girl should be punish by the nicest girl Pretty Sammy !''

''You are so sweet !'' Tsunami said. ''I would like know your new friends more. We could walk outside and talk.''

''Good idea.'' Ramia said.''I will stay here and...''

''I would prefer Ifurita is the one who stay here. She is really fragile and just walking is hard for her.''

''Me ?'' Ifurita asked.

''I didn't know. Sorry.'' Tsunami said. ''Well, I can talk with you later.''

''Okay.'' Ifurita said.

''Why do you want Ifurita stay here ?'' Whispered Ramia to Jinnai.

''Ifurita can said something to Tsunami who can ruin the plan. Less she is with her, more this is good.''

''I see.''

''I go outside.'' Tsunami said with a smile. ''Don't make me wait long.''

''Ifurita, stay here, okay ?'' Jinnai said.

''Master, is that I can go on earth see..''

''NO ! Don't go on earth before I orders it.''

''I understood master !''

A few seconds later, Ifurina was now alone in the house.

''What I can do ? I don't like being alone.''

Ifurita watched the crystal ball. Since she meets Fatora, she always think about her. Fatora was really friendly with her and she reminds her Makoto, the first person who seems considerer her as a person and not a weapon.

''Heh, she is alone in the house too.'' Ifurita thought. ''Maybe that will not bad if only Fatora knows I was on earth. Just a few minutes will not be bad.''

Ifurita took her weapon and do the same gesture Ramia did when she opened a passage to go on earth. She succeed.

''I can be good something !'' Ifurita said happy.

In Makoto's house, Fatora was really happy. After one day past all the time with the Mizuhara, she told them she needed past one day alone before go in school again. After they leaves, she went outside and buy a movie she watched now.

''Aaahh...France are really good to make movie. Too bad I don't speak french.''

''Jan Puu, j'ai beaucoup aimé ta langue dans mon entre jambes. Tu es excellente.''

''Tu as raison Yasuna, Jan Puu est la meilleure !''

''Vous être trop gentille, Tomari et Yasuna.''

''Hazumu, essait. Tu vas voir qu'elle sait utiliser sa longue.''

''D'accord.''

''What a good movie.'' Fatora said. ''Really artistic. That should deserves many oscar.''

''Hello !''

''What ! Oh Ifurita !''

''I wanted see you and...What is that ?'' Ifurita said, pointed the TV. ''Why those four girls are naked in a bed and touch each other ?''

''This is a movie..Huh...A thing we on earth watch for having fun. People in the movies do this because they really loves each other.''

''Is that we can do this one day ? I really love you.''

Fatora was surprised. Nobody before Ifurita said it word to her.

''Sure..We can even do this now...''

''I am not sure. Mr Jinnai doesn't know I am here and can be mad.''

''I don't care about this dumb guy.''

''But I...''

Fatora interrupted Ifurita by kissing her. Then she smiled to the Demon God.

''Now, I only care for you.''

''Fatora...'' Ifurita blushed, without know even why.

During a few minutes, they watched the movies and kissing each other.

''I should go. Maybe master Jinnai would return soon.''

''That bad. I wish you can stay more...Wait a minute. I have an idea you can use when you will really want me.''

Fatora explained her idea to Ifurita. The Demon God understand all the lesbian said and agree that was a good idea. Then she return on Jurailhelm, exactly before Ramia and Jinnai returns.

''Tsunami is really a moron. She believe I was a poor human you see in the crystal ball and that you felt so sorry for me than you go see and...''

''I know it Katsuhiko. You see now why I want to be a queen. An idiot doesn't deserves to be the queen.''

''Of course. Ifurita ! I see you still watch the ball. Something happen ?''

''No, no. Fatora is just alone in her new house.''

Jinnai and Ramia smiled. They didn't know it , but at this point their plan had failed miserably.

To Be Continued

Author's note

Okay, the scene with Misaki was really pointless, but I found it funny.


	6. Chapter 6

****Special thank to Jibril who read the chapter and corrected my mistakes.

**Chapter 6**

Monday morning, Hiwa and Sasami talked a lot during the way to school. The past weekend, they discovered they had a lot in common.

''Sasami, I can't believe you know my favorites groups, it's from the 80s !''

''Well, my mother sells music so I know more about music than other people.''

Tenchi smiled, he was happy his sister and Hiwa were now friends. In front of the school, they saw Misao talking with her bird.

''I know you didn't really understood me birdie, but I want to say thank you. Not many people care about me.''

''Misao...'' Rumiya thought.

''Heh Misao !'' Sasami shouted.

Rumiya panicked and flew to the sky.

''Sasami, I think you scared birdie.''

''Oh sorry. It's just you didn't say 'hi'...''

''I was with birdie. Sorry.'' Misao said sadly. 

''That's okay Misao. You don't have to be with me all the time.''

''The bird looked cute,'' Hiwa said. ''Is that your bird? I just saw him for a few seconds, but he looks purple. I didn't know Japanese birds are like this.''

''That bird comes to see me sometimes. He is like a friend. I don't know anything else about Birdie.'' 

''I see.'' Hiwa said.

Meanwhile, Fatora went to her new school. She imagined how she could took advantage of her new situation and bag some girls when suddenly something caught her attention. She saw Aeka's carriage, drawn by Yuka and Yuma, pass by her. ''That's interesting,'' thought the lesbian.

In the carriage, Aeka complained about her life, ''My reputation...and now Tenchi...Me and Tenchi are finished... he's now with that stupid girl...Tenchi...I will never forget you...''

''Like the two others guys you loved before you knew Tenchi ?'' Yuri asked.

As answer, Aeka kicked her servant, who was next to the carriage. A few seconds later, they were in front the school and Aeka stepped out. Fatora watched her with rapt eyes. ''Wow ! She is gorgeous!'' Fatora thought. ''I would like having a threesome with her and Ifurita. Oh., she is with three others girls...she is probably rich... or maybe this is her harem !" As Fatora approached Aeka, she formulated a plan.

''Hum...Excuse-me...'' 

''What?'' Aeka said. ''I am busy ! Oh!''

When Aeka saw Fatora, she automatically found her really cute. 

''Sorry if I'm annoying you. My name is Makoto Mizuhara. I am new in school and I am a bit lost.'' 

''Oh. That's not a problem. I am the class president so that my job help new students.'' 

''Yeah ! You helped Hiwa Takahashi so much the other day!'', one of Aeka's servant's remarked cheerfully. 

''Shut up Yuka !''

''I would like being help by a beautiful lady like you.'' 

Aeka blushed. ''T...Thank you...'' Aeka said timidly. ''You are a nice guy.'' 

''She blushed.'' Fatora noticed and then mixed reality and her fantasies. ''That's good, she is probably bisexual. And since she has no problem being with three girls, she would has no problem do a fivesome! I get to lose my virginity with many gorgeous girls... my dreams are coming true ! Now I just have to be nice towards her...''

On Jurailhelm, Rumiya returned home. ''Hello sis. I'm back!''

Ramia didn't answer, she was watching the crystal ball with Jinnai. ''Great. People in school believe she's a male. You are a genius Katsuhiko.'' Rumiya watched Ramia with astonishment. His sister was never so friendly with another person. ''Rumiya ! I doesn't notice you was here.''

''Yeah. Misao is in school so...'' 

''Idiot!'' Jinnai shouted. 

''What ?'' Asked Ramia. 

''Fatora was going to go in the girl bathroom! Thank God she stopped before opening the door.''

''That's just an error. I don't like when you are angry for nothing, Katsuhiko.'' Ramia said with her sweet voice.

Rumiya didn't believe what he saw and went to his bedroom.

''Sister... she often doesn't care about me, but her attitude towards this guy is strange. When she was sweet, she looked, natural... Oh no ! She is in love with him !'' He imagined Ramia and Jinnai surrendered by many kids which looked exactly like their parents. All laughed and acted like jerks. This thought scared Rumiya. ''I should do something ! The only solution is to ruin their plans. But what exactly is the plan?'' Rumiya thought about many solutions. ''Maybe I can expose Fatora as a girl. No, they should see it on the crystal ball and I would be a dead boy. Maybe tell it Pretty Sammy? But she would not believe me would ask me who Pixy Misa is. No, that would make Misao sad.'' 

While Rumiya was thinking, Ifurita came behind him. "Rumiya! Can you turn into a bird for me?'' 

''Sorry Ifurita, but I'm busy.'' 

''Oh,'' Ifurita said sadly. ''Everyone is busy...''

''By the way, Ifurita, do you notice if your master act differently recently?''

''No, why ?''

''I think my sister is in love with him so I wonder if it is mutual.''

''What is love?''

''This..huh...This is when two persons like each other so much than they live together...''

''What they do together ?'' 

''Huh...Kissing for example.'' 

''Oh..'' Ifurita said, thinking about her and Fatora.

In school, Fatora had a little problem. This was time for gym and she was in the boy locker room. She was on a bench and she looked the others boy changing. ''Makoto, you don't change ?''

''Huh...I forget my clothes for gym...''

''Well, this is your first day so I guess the teacher would be cool for this time. To be sure, you should talk with him before the class starts.''

''Good idea,'' Fatora replied. 

Fatora wanted go to the gymnasium, but she was a bit lost when she accidentally went to the shower. She saw a brunch of guys totally naked. ''AAAAAAAH !'' Fatora cried. 

She ran outside the locker room. The guys were surprised. ''What is his problem ?'' 

''He is probably just uncomfortable with nudity.'' 

In the corridor, Fatora vomiting in a garbage. 

''I saw so many naked guys, I'm unlucky!'' thought Fatora. ''I saw their...Oh God!''

''Makoto? Do you have a problem?'' said a voice behind her.

Fatora turned around and saw Aeka and her three servants. Fatora saw an opportunity to be with her. ''I, I don't feel good...I want to go to the nurse...'' 

''I'll go with you. Girls, tell the teacher that I helping the new student get to the infirmary.'' 

''Okay.''

Later on, Fatora was lying on a bed.

''You seem okay. I think this is just the stress of your first day.'' The nurse soothed. ''You can sleep here until your next class.''

''Thank you.'' Fatora said, turning her head towards Aeka. ''You really are a sweet girl.'' 

''Thank you.'' Aeka blushed.

Two others students were in the infirmary and saw the scene. "Hey Aeka, I hope your mother won't have problems that you're with student you don't know!'' 

''She would probably go mad if she saw it" the second chimed in.

''Shut up ! That not funny !''

''Why they laugh at you ?'' Asked Fatora.

''Nothing really important. They, they are just jealous of me.''

''I see. Aeka, in my old school, I was friends with a girl as rich and gorgeous as you. People were nasty towards her just because she was one of the nicest girls ever. For some reason, you remind me this girl.'' 

"Makoto...''

'Can we be friends ? I know you just know me since one day but...''

''Yes. We can be friends! You are one of the nicest guy I ever meet !''

Aeka hugged her new friend. 

''Perfect,'' thought the lesbian.

In the evening, Tenchi, Hiwa and Sasami were in their house and talked about their day.

''Did you see the new student?" asked Hiwa. "Makoto, if I remember correctly. I don't believe I lost my title of the newest student so quickly.''

''Our school has a good reputation, so it isn't uncommon for new students coming during the schoolyear,'' Sasami explained.

''In the boy locker room, he acted strangely.'' Tenchi said. ''I saw him with Aeka. They seemed having fun together.''

Someone knocked and Mihoshi opened the door.

''Sasami! Your friend Misao is here.''

''Hello Misao!'' Sasami said happily.

''Hello Sasami. My mother forgot to leave food for me. Can I eat with you? I would understand if that annoys your mother."

''Don't be silly! My mother loves guests!''

''Exactly Misao!'' Chihiro said behind her daughter. ''You are welcome here !''

''Thank you madame. May I use your bathroom?''

''Of course!'' answered Chihiro.

Misao went up in the second floor. Sasami returned to the living room and sat next to Tenchi. He was between Hiwa and Sasami.

''You are really cute, you three.'' Chihiro said. ''Tenchi, I won't have a problem if you have two women, even if one if your sister.'' 

''Mrs Kawai,'' Hiwa rebuked and blushed.  
>''Mother!'' Sasami and Tenchi shouted.<p>

''What? Once, I had a threesome with your father and my brother!'' 

''Mom you don't have a brother ,'' Tenchi pointed out.

''Hey, that's true! Who was that guy?''

In the second floor, Misao meets Ryo-Ohki in the corridor. ''You are really cute Ryo-Ohki.'' Misao flattered. ''I would like to kick his ass," said a voice in Misao's head. Misao felt uncomfortable so she stopped petting Ryo-Ohki and she proceeded to the bathroom.

''Why did she suddenly leave?'' Ryo-ohki thought. ''Bah, probably a girl thing or something like this.''

In the bathroom, Misao talked to herself. ''Why did I want to kick Ryo-Ohki ? I never thought about hurting anyone before.'' In her mind, in a place where Misao couldn't hear her, Pixy Misa laughed. ''One day, I would finally control your body and I would be free of this jail!''

In Mizuhara's house, Fatora was in Makoto's bedroom, thinking about girls. ''With who I should have sex with first? Aeka or Ifurita?''

Suddenly, a vortex appeared whirling in the bedroom wall. Ramia stepped out. ''Hello Fatora..''

''Ramia? Finally, you got some common sense! I would like sleep with you.''

''I'm not here for it! I just told you we will start the second part of the plan Saturday. So during the next four days, all you have to do is keep playing Makoto.'' 

''Okay,'' Fatora answered

.  
>Ramia gave her a stern look and disappeared as quickly as she appeared.<p>

''I wonder what would happen during the second part,'' thought the lesbian. ''Bah, that not important. My sex life is more important.''

To be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Friday afternoon, school was finish. Students returning home. Before the school, Fatora and Aeka talked each other.

''Makoto, I would like you coming dinner in my house today. Here my address.''

''Thank. I would like see your home. I would talk with my parents but I am sure they would said yes !''

''And I am sure mother would like know you ! Oh, when you will coming, use the ring and the guardians would coming. They are really nice.''

''Okay.''

Later, in her house, Aeka has a dispute with her mother Misaki. Aeka's servants watched the scene.

''I don't see what is the problem ! Makoto is my friends and I like him !''

''You know nothing about him ! He can be a complete monster !''

''You are just jealous, mother ! Admit !''

This answer made Misaki blush.

''Wait, Aeka's mother is in love with Aeka ?'' Asked Yuri.

''That would explain all.'' Yuka answered.

''I am glad they cannot have children together.'' Yuma said.

Furious, Misaki knocked the three servants. They fell on the floor, stunned.

''Your servants are not really nice.''

''Yeah, but they are fun to hit. Anyway, I don't care if you...''

''I would like see this Makoto.'' Misaki said, suddenly happy. ''After all, you are enough old to know what is the best for you.''

Misaki left the room. Aeka was surprised.

''Wow...Finally mother do something intelligent...I don't believe this...''

In her bedroom, Misaki talked in her phone.

''Azaka, you and Kamidake can leave for the rest of the day. Yes, it is a paid leave. What ? Who will monitor the house ? Don't worry, I have a substitute.''

Misaki hung up and displays a wicked smile. She turn around and talk to her butler.

''John, I have a special menu for our guest. Here the menu. Gives it to the cook.''

''I will do this madame. But my name is Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. Not James.''

''You are the butler so that mean your name should be in English !'' Misaki said a bit furious.

He sighted. When she wanted, Misaki Takada can be a real woman child.

On Jurailhelm, Jinnai and Ramia watched Fatora. That was the only thing they did since many days.

''Ohho ! Fatora goes in the bedroom ! You should not see it, Katsuhiko !'' Ramia said.

''Don't worry, I don't want see Makoto with boob naked. That not my kind of girl.''

''What...What exactly is your kind of girl ?'' Asked Ramia.

''Well...Huh...That a difficult question...Huh...A sweet and funny girl I guess.''

When he said it, Jinnai thinking about Ifurita. Since many weeks, he started a crush on her but didn't know what to do. Ramia thinking Jinnai talked about her.

''I see what kind of women you like Katsuhiko. You have good taste.''

In the living room, Ifurita and Rumiya talked each other.

''Why you are sad ?'' Ifurita asked to the boy.

''I am not sad...huh...Yeah...I just missing Misao.'' Rumiya lied.

In fact, Rumiya was sad because after four days, he didn't get Ramia's and Jinnai's plan. The only solution now was go see Pretty Sammy.

''I am sure she would not consider me like an enemy.'' He thought. '' After all, I was against sis spend the Moon on Earth. She and Ryo-Ohki are smarts. Only stupid person would imagine they consider me evil after it.''

''I cannot wait for tomorrow !'' Ifurita said. ''I miss Fatora so much !''

Rumiya doesn't really care about Ifurita and talked about what he should do. Ifurita thinking more and more about Fatora. After a few minutes, she remember Fatora's idea. If that work, Ifurita could be with the lesbian today. That was hard for Ifurita since she shouldn't disobey to Jinnai, but her thought for Fatora was stronger than her obedience to Jinnai. She went in the other room. Ramia and Jinnai didn't notice her presence. She pointed the crystal ball with her weapon and shouted it. The crystal broke into pieces.

''What the...Why this is broken ?'' Asked Ramia.

''I don't kn...IFURITA ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR WEAPON !''

''S...Sorry master...I wanted to be sure I am still good with my weapon and accidentally I...''

''You stupid girl ! You always causes disaster !'' Shouted Ramia.

''Can you repair this ball ?''

''Yes, with my magic. But that would took 5 hours.''

''Think God.'' Jinnai said, turning his attention to Ifurita. ''Ifurita, do you know how much your stupidity could cause trouble ? I am disappointed !''

''I am sorry Mr Jinnai ! I will go explore the planet and leaves you alone for the rest of the day !''

Ifurita flew out a window. Jinnai felt a little bad seeing Ifurita leave.

''No Ifurita ! Come back ! You are not so stup...''

''Leave there, Katsuhiko. This is not like she can go on earth.''

''But she looked so sad...''

''She will learn she should not do it.''

''Well...I guess you are right. Now the priority is repair the ball.''

Rumiya had heard all.

''The crystal ball is broken ! That my chance !'' He thought.

He went outside and then turn into a bird.

Meanwhile, Misao was in her bedroom.

''I hope birdie will come.'' Misao said to herself. ''I am glad. Nothing strange happen to me recently.''

''This is because I wanted to be sure I can control your body.'' Said a voice in Misao's mind. ''You see, if you acted more strange, Sasami would suspect that something was not right.''

''What ?'' Misao said.

Suddenly, Misao suffers terribly from the head.

''My head...What...What happen ? Who are you ?''

''Coming see me.''

Now, Misao was not in her bedroom, but in a strange and obscure place.

''Where...Where am I ?''

''In your mind.'' Said a voice behind her.

Misao turning her head and saw a blonde girl in a strange costume.

''That...That impossible !''

''That not impossible when you have two personality. You see, your body is still in your bedroom. Only your spirit is here. ''

''I..I don't understand...Who are you ?''

''Pixy Misa.'' Smiled the little girl.

''What ! Pixy Misa ! The one who always fight Pretty Sammy ?''

''Yes. I am the incarnation of all your bad thought. I was activate by Ramia and her brother Rumiya to fight against Pretty Sammy !''

''But...Why ?'' Misao cried. ''WHY ME !''

''Because when you was younger, you wanted being a magical girl, remember ? Maybe you don't want now today, but this desire was enough stronger to made Rumiya's smell it. And you are closed to Pretty Sammy, which is actually...Sasami...''

This revelation shocked Misao.

''Sasami...No. That impossible ! You lie !''

''Really ?''

Misa using her magic to show to Misao one scene which happened many day before. Misao saw Sasami turn into Pretty Sammy. Ryo-Ohki was with her.

''Now Sammy, go fight Misa !''

''All right Ryo-Ohki !''

''What. Ryo-Ohki can talk !''

''Of course he can ! He is a boy turn into an animal to be Sasami's mentor !''

''So Sasami is really Pretty Sammy...Why she said nothing ? I am her best friend...''

''Because she doesn't like you. She uses you for her ego. She loves being with a weak girl like you.''

Misao was so confuse than she didn't know what thinking. In a few minutes, she learn as she was a villain and as she flighted her best friend.

''Why...Why we are magical girl ?''

''Because on Jurailhelm two girls want become the queen. Tsunami using Pretty Sammy to make earth more good and Ramia using me to make chaos ! That so ironic a girl like you can cause chaos. I guess that what happen when your suppose best friend lied to you.''

''Sasami is not like this !''

''That the true. Sasami doesn't like you. Nobody likes you.''

''Even if Sasami hates me, it has still one person who loves me !''

''Your mother ? The one who is never here for you ?''

''Huh...Birdie ! Birdie likes me even if it is just a bird !''

''Really ? I think you should know who is the real Birdie.''

Again, Misa showed a scene to Misao. She saw herself in her bedroom. Suddenly, she heard Birdie outside.

''Birdie ! You coming for...''

Birdie said nothing and he using his magical power to turn Misao into Misa. This revelation shocked more Misao.

''Bir...Birdie...'' Misao said, tears in her eyes.

''You see ? Birdie is in fact Rumiya, Ramia's brother. He doesn't like you. He only uses you as a puppet. ''

''H...He comes see me without change me into you...''

''He loves see you believe he is a nice guy. He is a sadistic !''

Misao cried. Misa approached her and surprisingly hugged her.

''Poor Misao...Don't worry, I loves you. I would not exist without you.''

''Leaves...Leaves me alone...''

''Oh I can do this if you want.''

Misa looked Misao with a smiles and then kissing her.

In the sky, Rumiya flew in the direction of Sasami's house. Now he was flying over Misao's house.

''Misao.'' He thought. ''I wish you are correct. Hey ! Why I smell magic in this house ? Oh no!''

Rumiya flew to the house and arose in front Misao's bedroom window. He saw Misa dancing in the room.

''Oh no...''

''Finally I am outside again ! Goodbye Misao ! I...RU !''

Pixy Mis was really happy seeing her friend again. She opening the window and, before Rumiya can do something, she took the bird and gives her a huge hug.

''Ru, why you don't transform me recently ? I missed you !''

''Sorry Misa, but I don't like using Misao and...When you can be here ?''

''After many days without be using, I was enough stronger to talk with Misao. She is not really happy about you...''

Rumiya didn't understand how that worked, but he was shame Misao finally knew the true.

''She was so sad than I thought that would be a good idea if she remained in my mind...''

''Misao...''

''Oh ! Stop thinking about her ! You don't like me, isn't ? You prefer her !''

Misa started pretend she was sad. That worked.

''No Misa. I love you too. You are funny and you really care about me.''

''Really ?'' Misa said with a smile. ''Proof it ! Become a human !''

''What ?''

''I want you become a human !''

''But...''

''Do this ! Please !''

''Okay.'' Rumiya sighted.

Misa released him from her hand and Rumiya turn into his human form.

''Happy now ?''

As answer, Misa smiled and kissing Rumiya. He blushed.

''M...Misa ?''

''I love you Rumiya.'' The blonde smiled, touching the face of the guy she loved.

''I...I...I...''

''Now this is time to have fun ! We will go see Pretty Sammy and...''

''Oh no.'' Rumiya thought. ''She would cause chaos ! Though...''

Rumiya smiled. He had a plan to stop Ramia's and Jinnai's plan.

''Misa, do you know tomorrow Ramia prepare a plan for destroy Sammy ?''

''No ! I am happy heard it ! What is my role ?''

''You do nothing. Ramia found another acolyte.''

''WHAT !'' Misa said furious. ''Ramia want defeat Sammy without me ! THAT BITCH !''

''That unfair, I know. Tomorrow, we should ruined her plan.''

''Exactly ! That will teach her !''

''Great. Now, what do we do before tomorrow ?''

''Well, we can sleep in the bed...'' Misa smiled.

''Misa, it is just 5pm !'' Rumiya said, pointed the clock.

''Well...I guess you are still younger for it.'' Misa sighted. ''I know ! Instead, I will cook for my Ru !''

''For some reason, I get the impression the house would be destroy in one day.'' Thought the young boy.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Fatora was before the gates of Takada's house. She looked the house with nostalgic.

''That remind me home !'' The lesbian thought. ''Too bad Ifurita is not here.''

She weighed on the intercom. A manly voice replied.

''WHO ARE YOU ?''

Fatora was surprised. Aeka told her the guardians were nice. This guy sounded like a psychopath.

''Huh...I am Makoto Mizuhara. I am friend with Aeka Takada.''

''Ah yes. The annoying brat. Stay here I will opening the door.''

Fatora was furious the guard call her an annoying brat. She wanted complaining but preferred shut up after saw the guardian. He was very tall and very muscular.

''COMING WITH ME AND DON'T DO SOMETHING SUSPICIOUS. ''

''O...Of course...'' Said a Fatora a bit scared.

By the window, Aeka saw the scene.

''Mother ! Who is this guy ?''

''Guardianzilla, the guardian for today. Why ?'' Misaki said innocently.

''Mother ! You want ruin my date !''

''No. No.''

When Fatora coming in the hall, Aeka received her.

''Welcome in my home Makoto !''

''Thank you. Your guardian is...huh...is...''

''That my mother. Sorry.''

''Not problem. My mother is like this too.''

''The dinner is ready !'' Said a servant.

Aeka went to the dining room and Fatora fallow her. In the table, Misaki and Aeka's servants were already here.

''Yuka ! Yuma ! Yuri ! What are you doing here ?''

''Your mother told you she wanted dinner with us.''

''We wanted said not, but she gave us money.''

''Much more than you.''

Aeka was furious and refrain from shouting. She was afraid that a nice guy like Makoto hate her if he saw her yelled.

''Great. I like being with you girls.'' Aeka lied. ''I want to be sure you three like my new friends.''

''Oh ho.'' Fatora thought. ''She would be sure they want me in the harem ! Perfect.''

Aeka was placed between Yuka and Yuma and not next to the person she thinking was Makoto like she wanted. Misaki was in front her and looked her daughter with a smile. The servants coming and brought the plates. Fatora noticed her food was different from the others. That looked really awful.

''What is that ?'' Asked Fatora.

''A mixture of different food I don't remember exactly what it is.'' Misaki answered.

''MOTHER ! GIVES TO MAKOTO GOOD FOOD IMMEDIATELY.''

''I REFUSE ! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM !''

They were fighting. Surprisingly for Fatora, that not seemed annoying the servants.

''Is that they are always like this ?'' Fatora asked.

''Yes.'' Yuka, Yuma and Yuki said.

''I would understood if you prefer go away, Mr Mizuhara.'' The butler said.

''What ? I like Aeka's attitude ! That my kind of girls !''

''Really ?'' Aeka's servant and the butler said with a common voice.

''Yes.'' Fatora said proudly. ''She is gorgeous as well. And you are beautiful too.''

Fatora kissing the girl next to her, Yuka. Everyone looked now Fatora and Yuka.

''Makoto...What the hell !'' Said Yuka furious.

''MA...MAKOTO !'' Aeka yelled. ''Why had you kissed Yuka ?''

''What is the problem ? Do you prefer wait for the bedroom ?''

''What the hell are you talking about ?'' Aeka shouted.

''Well, you and your harem you will...''

''HAREM ?'' Aeka cried.

''I think he talk about us.'' Yuri said.

''This guy is a pervert !'' Yuma shouted.

Aeka was in tears.

''Mother...Those guy want having sex with me and my servants ! He used me like his sex toy !''

''My poor little Aeka. HOW DARE YOU !''

Before Fatora did something, Misaki gave a punch on her face.

''Go away from my daughter immediately ! Guardianzilla, I don't want see this guy here.''

''Understood.''

Guardianzilla took Fatora by her hand and went outside. Then, he kicked the girl out of the property. Fatora crashed to the ground.

''Aeka...'' Fatora thought a bit sad. ''BITCH.''

In her bedroom, Aeka complaining about Makoto.

''What kind of guy he is ? He believe I love you just because you are always with me !''

''That really dumb.'' Yuka said.

''I agree with you too. '' Said Yuri. ''I don't like girl.''

''Me too...Thought...I never tried kissing a girl.'' Yuma said.

''Of course you didn't ! That would be disgusting !'' Aeka pointed out.

''Yeah, but guys in general like kissing girls. I wonder why.''

''You can try just for fun !''

''Well. Okay.'' Aeka said. ''After all, that just a game.''

Aeka kissed Yuka and Yuma kissed Yuri. The four girls found the experience a bit exciting.

''That..That not bad...'' Aeka said.

''Yeah. I found it good.' Yuma agreed.

''Maybe because this is our first time ?'' Asked Yuri.

''We should be sure by kissing everyone in this room.'' Suggested Yuka.

''Okay.'' Said the others girls.

''That just a experience.'' Said Aeka.

''Of course.'' Answered her servants.

Meanwhile, Fatora was sat on a park bench. She was in a desert area of the park. Fatora was sad and thinking about herself.

''Nobody likes me...They are all jerk towards me...''

''Fatora !'' Said a voice front the sky. ''Finally I found you !''

Ifurita flew at full speed towards the lesbian and hugged her.

''Ifurita...'' Fatora said.

''Fatora, your idea was good. I can be with you for 5 h without Ramia and Jinnai knows it ! Thought now I think this is only 4 h...''

''That great...''

Ifurita noticed Fatora acted differently.

''Fatora, why are you sad ?''

''I am sad ! It is just...a girl I thought was nice is in fact an horrible bitch who hate me now for no valuable reason.''

''That tragic !'' Ifurita said. ''I don't like see you.''

''Real ?''

''Yes. You are one of the nicest person I know ! You are not afraid by the fact I am a Demon God or don't yelled after me when I do sometimes stupid. And also you are really gorgeous.''

Fatora looked Ifurita with a smile and then kissed her.

''Thank you.'' Fatora said, feeling better.

''So, what do we do during 4 h?'' Asked Ifurita.

''For the first hour, we can trying get another girl. And don't forget talked me Makoto.''

''Okay.''

Later in a street, Fatora tried talking with girls.

''Hello. My name is Makoto and...Geez another girls who don't pay attention !''

''Those two girls looks sympathetic !'' Ifurita pointed with her fight.

''Yes, you are right.''

They approached the two girls.

''Mihoshi ! I cannot believe you lost the address again ! How we will deliver the CD ?''

''Wait Kiyone...The address is in my jean pocket...See ? I found it !''

''Hello gorgeous girls. My names is Makoto and...''

''Hello Don Juan we have no time for you so go away.'' Kiyone said.

''Wow ! Your clothes are really cool !'' Mihoshi said to Ifurita.

''Thank.''

''What is this ?'' Mihoshi said, pointed the weapon. ''Can I play with it ?''

''I am not sure if this is a good idea.'' Ifurita said.

''Come one, just one minute !''

''Well, okay.''

Before Mihoshi took the weapon, Kiyone took her hand and takes her away from the lesbian and the Demon God.

''We have no time for it, Mihoshi !''

''Come on Kiyone. It is not like I will destroy something if I played with it.''

''Our new friends already go away.'' Ifurita said sadly.

''This woman is so dominant.'' Fatora said about Kiyone. ''She would be great with a whip.''

''Fa...Makoto, I found a cute girl !''

''Great. Who she is...Miss Washu !''

''Hello Makoto. Who is this girl ?''

''Ifurita, a friend.''

''Why do you seems disturbed, Makoto ?'' Asked Ifurita. ''You don't want her for...What did you said again..Oh yes a threesome !''

''She is too young for it !''

''Threesome...Interesting...''Washu smiled.

''Miss...Miss Washu.'' Fatora said a bit afraid.

''SO MAKOTO YOU WANT ANOTHER GIRL FOR A THRESSOME !'' Washu cried.

Everyone looked now Washu, Ifurita and Fatora. The teacher smiled. Constrained, Fatora took Ifurita by the hand and run away during a few minutes.

''Stupid teacher !'' Fatora said. ''I don't have a girl and I am tired...''

''But you have me !'' Ifurita said.

''Yeah...We can have sex after I get my harem...So what do you think about a date ?''

''A date ? That sound good.''

''This is good.''

During 3 h, Ifurita and Fatora had their first date. They went in a porn cinema watching lesbian porn. Ifurita found the action in the movie interesting and Fatora promised they will do the same thing another day. Then they eating ice cream. Ifurita liked what was new food for her. Finally, they sat on a park bench and kissing each other for a long time.

''I think I should go.'' Ifurita said.

''Okay.'' Fatora said.

She watched the Demon God leaves. Right after Ifurita disappeared, Fatora felt sad. That never happen before. The others times Fatora liked a girl, it was just because the girl was cute. Now, she not only thinks Ifurita was cute, but she also liked her personality and just being with her.

''What happen ?'' Fatora thought. ''My heart. I can felt my heart ! I...I am in love with Ifurita !...Is that mean I should share with her all the girls in my future harem ?''

In Aeka's house, the experience in Aeka's bedroom was now in another level.

''I think Yuka has the biggest boob.'' Yuri said.

''Thank Yuri.'' Yuka answered.

''Not, that me who has the biggest !'' Aeka said.

''I personally don't care.'' Yuma said. ''I like touching all of you without preference.''

''Well, I should be sure if Yuka has the biggest...'' Aeka said with a smiles.

At this moment, Misaki opened the door.

''Aeka, is that you are still...Aeka.''

Misaki saw her daughter and her servants naked. Aeka was on Yuka and they were surrounded by Yuri and Yuma. Misaki seemed furious.

''Mother ! I...I can explain !''

''Aeka ! Why is that you don't told me you are a lesbian ?''

''Well...That really new...'' Aeka said.

''For us too.'' The servants said as well.

''So, how it is ?'' Misaki asked.

''I don't really know how explain.''

''I see. You girls need experience...Made a place in the bed !''

''Mother...''

To Be Continued

Author's note

Lesbian rock ! Okay, maybe I exaggerated but I like the idea Aeka and her servants are together. Also, in the next chapter you will see what Misa and Rumiya did before the final battle. And then you will see the final battle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

At 9 pm, Mrs Amano was returning home. She was a short walk from her house.

''What a day !.'' Mrs Amano thought. ''With chance, I could past time with Misao in two weeks. She probably already sleep now. Poor Misao...''

When Mrs Amano opened the door, she was a mess. Everything in the hall and the living room was upside down.

''What the...Some bad happened here...Oh no...MISAO !''

Mrs Amano went in the second floor saw if Misao was still in her bedroom. In the kitchen room, Pixy Misa still prepared food.

''Ru, I swear it time the crepe will not become alive and destroying the living room.''

''It would not have happened if you didn't use your magic first !''

''Oh why are you so meanie Rumiya ? That make me so sad ! '' Misa faked. ''You don't like me !''

''Misa, I like you but you should stay calm.''

''Come on Ru ! I will use my magic later to repair the mess. Who would be piss off by it anyway ?''

''OH MY GOD MISAO IS MISSING !'' Cried Mrs Amano.

''What is it ?'' Rumiya asked.

''I heard it voice before...Let me think...Yes...It is just Misao's mother.''

''What ?''

Mrs Amano down the stairs at full speed and then ran in the corridor.

''My poor Misao ! Maybe she is with a dangerous criminal ! Shit, the phone is broken. I hope the one in the kitchen is...''

When she went in the kitchen, Mrs Amano saw Misa and Rumiya.

''W...Who are ?''

''Huh...''

Pixy Misa decided it was a good idea told the true to the mother.

''I am Misao mom. I mean, now I am a magical girl forever. Rumiya, which I call friendly Ru, turn me into Pixy Misa. I am a good magical girl. After I would be the one who killed Pretty Sammy, I would prove I can be a nice girl !''

''Misa ! No !''

''I...I understand nothing...And...You are not my Misao !''

''I can prove it.''

Misa began to recount memories only Misao and her mother knew.

''...And that was the end of our last vacancy together. Do you want more ?''

Mrs Amano said nothing and looked Misa open-mouthed.

''Mother...Hello mother ?''

Suddenly, Mrs Amano crashed to the ground. Rumiya checked her respiration.

''She is okay...Only unconscious...''

''She is not a real funny mother.'' Misa complained.

''Misa, is that you was serious about being a good magical girl ?''

''Of course Ru ! You see, I want defeat Sammy just for laugh. After that, I can be a good girl and spreading my idea of kindness around the world !''

Rumiya was a bit afraid what was her idea of kindness, but he thought Mrs Amano was a more important priority.

''What do we do about her ?''

''Don't worry, I will use my magic and she will sleep in her bed in a few seconds.''

Misao pointed her baton towards the ceiling, said something and after it the Mrs Amano's bed, alive, coming in the kitchen and took Mrs Amano.

''You see Ru ? It have no problem with me !''

''Yes...I see...'' Rumiya sighted. ''I think I will go sleep too... And you too if you will be ready for the battle tomorrow.''

''Okay Ru, understood.'' Misa said with a smile Rumiya didn't notice.

The next morning, Aeka woke up the first. She was surrounded by her mother and her three servants, all naked.

''I cannot believe I lost my virginity with them...Thought Yuki, Yuka and Yuma were not bad...''

Aeka looked them and smiled. Then she brewed the three girls.

''Yuka ! Yuma ! Yuri ! Wake up !''

The servants opened the eyes, half asleep.

''A..Aeka...''

''What do you want ?''

''I would like took a bath before my breakfast so I need your help...If you want of course.''

The servants were surprise. Never before Aeka was gentle towards them.

''S...Sure...'' Yuri said.

''No problem Aeka.'' Yuma answered.

''I am not sure if I am good to rub the back. Can you show me, Aeka ?'' Yuka asked.

''No problem.'' Laughed Aeka.

Aeka and the servants took towel and clothes and went to the bathroom. They didn't know Misaki was wake up and watched them.

''Aeka...'' Misaki thought. ''I am more proud of you now...''

On Jurailhelm, Jinnai and Ramia talked the plan.

''So Ramia, do you gives to Fatora my weapon ?''

''Yes. I told her use it on objects when she will goes outside. And then on Pretty Sammy when she will coming see what causes the trouble in the city. She believe that will only stunned Sammy.''

''Great.''

''Weapon ? Which weapon master ?'' Ifurita asked behind Jinnai.

''Ifurita ! You are here ! Good, I will told you what is your role.''

''Mr Jinnai, is the weapon is the one we have stolen ? That can kill people !'' Ifurita said sadly.

''No, no. That another weapon !'' Jinnai lied.

''If this is another weapon, that mean you can show me the weapon we stolen, right ?''

Both Ramia and Jinnai were really surprising by Ifurita's comment.

''My god ! She said something intelligent !''

''Ifurita...Are you okay ?'' Jinnai asked, worried about his Demon God.

''I don't know. Since yesterday I always think about one person I really like and...I feel strange...I want being with this person for always because I am sure it person would make me happy.''

''Ifurita...You are in love !'' Exclaimed Jinnai.

Jinnai was really happy and even thinking about his future with the Demon God. Finally, Ifurita noticed how great he was ! She will be his woman and they will be happy together.

''Oh. So I am in love with Fatora !'' Ifurita said.

All Jinnai's illusion flew away. He become really mad.

''WHAT ! FATORA ! THAT BITCH !'' Jinnai yelled.

''M...Master...'' Ifurita said. ''I don't like when you are angry.''

''What is the problem, Katsuhiko ? She is not a woman for you.'' Ramia said, trying to hug Jinnai.

Jinnai rejected Ramia's hand. That make Ramia furious.

''Oh I see. You prefer your stupid girl ! You don't paid attention of my multiple quality !''

''Listen, you are gorgeous but you are a friend for me.''

''I don't believe you prefer her to me ! I thought you was like me !''

Ramia became really angry. The first guy she liked was not in love with her. That was a crime for Ramia. She grabbed Jinnai by the throat.

''LOVE ME ! IMMEDIATELY !''

''I...I c..can...n..no...'' Jinnai said, missing air.

Ifurita looked Ramia, afraid by her. She decided she should do something to help her master. She pointed her weapon on Ramia.

''Don't touch my master !''

Ifurita fired and Ramia received the attack on her head. She dropped Jinnai and fell unconscious. Jinnai looked his former partner, furious.

''Great. Now how we will go on earth ! ?''

''M...Master...I...I can imitate her magic...We can go on earth...''

''Really ?'' Jinnai said happy. '' I will check Fatora on the crystal ball and I will ask you can we will go on wearth.''

''Mr Jinnai...Why you was angry ?''

''Oh...Huh...I thought Fatora was not a good person for you but I changed my mind. I am sure she is a lovable girl !''

''That great ! I am sure you will like her !''

''Of course I will like her...as a corpse...'' Jinnai thought. ''I wonder how Ifurita feel in love with her. Bah, that not really important.''

In the same time, in Mizaharu's house, Fatora was the only up. She watched the new and her new toy was in her hand.

''I wonder what exactly is it thing...''

''Last night, the police and the army dismantled a dangerous terrorist group which wanted dominate the world. We have with us the chief of police ...''

''Boring...''Fatora said. ''Why I watch it anyway ?''

''...That right. We would never know it group without the help of a teenager. Of course, I will not said his name but I am sure Makoto would be happy know his kidnapper are in jail now.''

''What ?'' Fatora exclaimed.

''He had fully identified two agents of it organization. A sweet girl named Asuka Soryu Langley and a girl with full of energy named Rei Ayanami.''

''I guess you arrested more than those two girls.''

''Of course ! You arrested almost everybody including the two chief. Ayuko Sanada and her new husband Gendo Ikari also know as Gendo Rokubungi. They are really jerk you know. They yelled after a poor innocent panda, seeing all was his fault.''

''What...Oh my god...That so funny !'' Fatora laughed.

''Apparently, they found money for their army by scam their rich victims.''

''Interesting...Oh. I heard apparently a guy named Makoto Ito was found dead the head off.''

''Oops. I hope that was not my Makoto.''

Fatora closed the TV.

''What a great day ! Those asshole con artist get what they deserves.''

Fatora went to the bathroom. She took off her pajamas and put on her clothes. She decided to remove her corset and looked her boob a few minutes.

''My poor boob...Don't worry, that will finish today.''

''Makoto ! You are here ?'' Mr Mizuhara asked.

''Yes...Don't open the door !''

He didn't listen his son.

''Come on, it is not like I never see you nak...WHAT IS THAT !''

He saw Fatora's chest and said nothing. He was like petrify. Quickly, Fatora move from the bathroom and put the rest of the clothes when she down the steps.

''Stupid guy !'' Fatora thought. ''I hope he will not ruin the plan. I want my Ifurita and my harem !''

Fatora went outside before Mr Mizuhara do something. This is exactly at this time Jinnai watched Fatora via the crystal ball.

''She goes outside with the weapon...Perfect...All is perfect...HAHAHAHA''

In the bathroom, Mrs Mizuhara found her husband.

''Darling ? What happened ? Why did you cried ?''

''M..Makoto...has breast...I mean, girl's breast.''

''WHAT !''

''You know what that mean...''

''Yes. Since the beginning Makoto was a hermaphrodite and we didn't notice it !''

''Poor Makoto is probably shame of it.''

''We are really bad parents !''

Both crying about their poor son.

In the street, Fatora played with her weapon.

''If I understood correctly, I weight this button and something will...Ouch !''

Fatora didn't paid attention where she walked and she fell on a girl.

''Oops. Sorry gorgeous woman !'' Fatora said with a smile.

The girl was furious. In fact, she was more bitch than Fatora.

''How dare you ! You pervert ! If I was not pressed, I would kick your ass many time !''

''Hyatt, I can you overacted.''

''Oh. See who talk ! Miss Excel who had three emotions in her life !''

''You are not good.'' Excel said without emotion in her voice.

Hyatt got up and gave to Fatora a kick where she thought was Fatora's ball. Fatora cried.

''That...That true a kick in vagina can be very painful'' Thought Fatora.

Hyatt laughed. Fatora was furious against her.

''Bitch...'' Fatora thought. ''She deserves a punishment.''

She noticed the two girls went to a car.

''Hurry up Excel ! Now you killed that traitor of Makoto, the police is probably in our pursuit !''

''Are you sure that was him ?''

''Or course ! The guy who informed the police is named Makoto and the Makoto which worked for the organization is a coward. That make sense !''

Suddenly, the car exploded. Fatora had shot on the car.

''My car !'' Hyatt yelled.

''If I remember correctely, Menchi was in the car. Is that mean we have hot dog today ?'' Excel asked without emotion in her voice.

''Wow.'' Fatora thought. ''Hey, that can be good as a revenge on everybody who bullied me...Perfect...''

Fatora walked in the town with many bad ideas in her brain.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Rumiya woke up, he saw on Misao's alarm clock 9 am. Even more, he saw Misa next to him.

''Misa ! W...What are doing here ?'' He blushed.

''What do you expect ? This is my bed after all ! But don't worry Ru, I didn't nothing nasty. I prefer wait when you will be a handsome teenager...And I would don't like put the author in trouble with lolicon...''

''The author ?''

''Ah...Forget it. You will don't understand...Anyway now it is time to kill Sasami and get my revenge on Ramia ! She will see only me can defeat Pretty Sammy !''

''Huh...I think that would be better if you don't kill Sasami...She can become your slave instead...''

''Hum...That a good idea ! You are a genius Ru !'' Congratulated Misa, kissed him again. ''By the way, what is the plan ?''

''Hum...I suggest I can watching Sasami as a bird and when Ramia and Jinnai will attacked her, I will go prevent you.''

''Okay !''

In the kitchen, Mrs Amano woke up as well. Before goes sleeping, Misa turn the bed into it normal form.

''W...Why my bed if in the kitchen ?''

At this exact moment, Misa and Rumiya coming in the kitchen.

''Hello mom ! I would took a quick lunch. I should be in shape to defeat Sasami. I am sure she would be a good slave !''

''Oh my...''

Saw Misao again made Mrs Amano unconscious again.

''I think mom doesn't like me.'' Misa said angry. ''What a bitch !''

Meanwhile, in the Kawai's house, Sasami, Hiwa, Ryo-Ohki and Tenchi were in the kitchen eating their lunch.

''So, what do we do today ?'' Asked Sasami.

''Sorry Sasami, but mother want that me and Hiwa working in the store today.''

''You see, I feel guilty stay here for free. I want help.''

''No problem.'' Sasami reassured. ''Me and Ryo-Ohki, we will...''

Sasami never finished her sentence. She and the other were disturbed by an explosion from the street. They went from the living room and watched the scene from the window. They saw nothing.

''What happened ?'' Asked Tenchi

''MIHOSHI !'' Kiyone shouted.

''Why do you yell at me ? I did nothing !'' Mihoshi said sadly.

''Sorry...It automatic with me.''

''Heh...Where is Sasami ?'' Hiwa asked.

''I don't not...'' Tenchi answered. ''Hey ! Pretty Sammy ! This is Pretty Sammy outside !''

''Go Pretty Sammy !'' Yelled Mihoshi and Kiyone.

''So this is the magical girl...She looks like Sasami...'' Noticed Hiwa.

Without the others notices, Hiwa went outside.

''I want to be sure if she is Sasami or not.'' Hiwa thought.

Rumiya had watching the house in the sky. Both Sasami and Ryo-Ohki didn't see him. Misa had created two phone for her and the bird. He used his phone to talk with Misa.

''Misa...Sasami is now Pretty Sammy..Yes, I see her goes see the problem...So I click on the red button and you will know where I am...Like this ?...Good... Yes, I think you should come.''

On Jurailhelm, Jinnai was really happy. Fatora destroyed a store and now wanted kick the ass of girls who said no to her.

''HAHAHAHAHA ! That chick is amazing ! Now Ifurita, I want go on earth ! But before it, I want tell you the story we will said to everyone. We go in another dimension. Makoto stolen the weapon and return on earth via the Eye of God who transport people in other dimension. We used the Eye God only today because we were captive by Makoto's evil friends but we succeed escape. Do you understand ?''

''Sure.''

On earth, Fatora walked in a street and people were afraid by her.

''They respect me. Perfect ! That store deserved it. They banished just because I tested all their product before I decide buy nothing. Who would be my next victim ? Sara ? Ran ? Ukyo ? Oh...I am sure Aeka would be very sad if her house was destroyed...Yeah...''

She didn't saw as behind her, Sasami and Ryo-Ohki watch her.

''Heh ! This is Makoto ! The new guy in my school !''

''New guy ? Hmmm...Maybe he is from Jurailhelm and work for Ramia...But I didn't smell magic in him.''

''How he could destroy a store without magic ?''

''Maybe he is in a same situation as the man with the computer...Or maybe he is manipulated...''

''That not important now anyway...What is important is stopped him !''

Fatora wanted to go to Aeka's manor, but Pretty Sammy and Ryo-Ohki appeared before her.

''What the...Oh Pretty Sammy, I guess.''

''Yes, this is me ! Pretty Sammy ! Protector of the justice ! Stop destroying thing immediately !'' Sasami shouted, her baton pointed on Fatora.

Fatora smiled and wanted use her weapon on Sammy like Jinnai said, but she was upset by a laugh.

''HAHAHAHA !'' Pixy Misa laughed behind Fatora.

''Pixy Misa !'' Both Ryo-Ohki and Sasami cried.

''C'est bien moi, Pixy Misa qui est revenue. Je vais prouver à cette pauvre idiote de Ramia que je suis la meilleur !''

''What ?'' Everybody said.

''Misa, they are Japanese remember.'' Rumiya said. ''If you want they understood, speak and their natural language, English.''

''Okay. I am here to kick Fatora's ass and then Pretty Sammy's ass ! I am the only one who can defeat her !''

''Fatora ?'' Asked Sasami. ''Who is Fatora ?''

''Hey, go return in your sadomasochist club you little pervert !'' Fatora shouted. ''That my job !''

''No this is mine !''

Both started insulting each other and didn't care about the others.

''Bitch !''

''Flat girl !''

''Huh...Excuse-me...Someone can care about me ?'' Pretty Sammy complained. ''I am suppose to be the main character after all !''

''That really boring...'' Ryo-Ohki said. ''This is like a bad episode of Saint Seiya. I mean, an episode more bad than usual.''

''Sasami, is that you ?'' Said a voice behind the magical girl.

Sasami returned her head and saw Hiwa.

''H...Hiwa...No ! I am not Sasami !''

''So how do you know my name ?'' Asked Hiwa.

''Huh...''

A few meters further, Jinnai suddenly appeared with Ifurita.

''Attention everyone. I know that seems make no sense but I my name is Katsuhiko Jinnai and I went by accident in another dimension. I am here to stop a dangerous man called Makoto Mihazura. He was in the dimension with me and he returns on earth destroying everything ! Me and my friends Ifurita could return on earth only today because...''

''Hey ! I recognize this girl ! She was with another man yesterday !''

''Yeah, you are right !''

''W...WHAT ! IFURITA !''

''Master...Don't yelling please...''

''If that girl only go on earth today, why she was here yesterday ?''

''That a good point !''

''Huh...Well...Huh...'' Jinnai said. ''Hey ! I was in another dimension and you are not surprise !''

''You are in Tokyo ! That just another day for us. Thought you look more sympathetic than the giants monsters.''

''Personally, I am not sure about that.''

Furious, Jinnai took Ifurita by the hand and went in an alley.

''What exactly you did yesterday ?'' Jinnai cried.

''Huh...I missed Fatora so I went on earth saw her...''

''STUPID ! HOW MY PLAN CAN WORK NOW ? You are not supposed being here until today !''

''Huh...You can see I have a twin !''

''Twin...Yeah ! You are not Ifurita but Ifurina, Ifurita's twin !''

''Okay master.''

Meanwhile, Sasami still have difficulty to talk with Hiwa.

''That cat...He looks like Sasami's cat.''

''I...I didn't know a person called Sasami...'' Ryo-Ohki said.

''You can talk ! Your voice sound familiar...''

''Oh no.'' Thought Sasami. ''She will understand. Maybe she will hate me for it.''

''You don't even have power !'' Misa said.

''Oh yeah ? Look it !''

Fatora showed her weapon. Suddenly, Rumiya understood the situation.

''Misa ! This is the weapon Jinnai said he stolen ! That can kill people !''

''I see...This is how Sasami will be defeated forever.''

''If Fatora kills her, people will believe Makoto is a dangerous murderer. This is probably what Jinnai want.''

''W..What ! THAT CAN KILL PEOPLE !'' Fatora shouted, totally surprise.

It attracted Hiwa's, Ryo-Ohki's and Sasami's attention.

''What ? Killing me ?''

''Ahaha ! I knew Makoto you was a children murderer !'' Jinnai said, behind Sasami and Hiwa.

''Who is this guy ?'' Ryo-Ohki asked.

''I am Katsuhiko Jinnai and here my friend Ifurina.''

''I am Ifurita's twin !'' Ifurita smiled.

''Heh Ifurita, do you liked the porn last day ?'' Fatora asked.

''Sure ! That seemed funny !''

''Shut up !'' Jinnai shouted. ''Wait, porn ? What exactly you two did yesterday ?''

''That not your business you liar !''

''Liar ? Makoto, I don't see what are you...''

''I am not Makoto and you knows it !''

That revelation shocked both Sasami and Hiwa.

''What ? You are not Makoto ?'' Hiwa asked.

''Yes. I am Fatora Hiiragi and I can proof it !''

She raised her sweater and everyone saw her boobs.

''See ?'' Fatora asked.

''Hum...Yes.'' Ryo-Ohki said.

''Ryo-Ohki, why do you blushed ?'' Sasami asked.

''Wow.'' Rumiya said.

''Heh you stop perverting my Ru ! That my job !'

''Pfff. Nanami is biggest.'' Jinnai said arrogantly.

''Anyway, how dare you wanted me killing a child ! I am not a murderer ! You lair to me !''

''That not my fault if you are too dumb to understand that a weapon who can destroy a store can also kill people !''

Furious, Fatora launched the weapon on Jinnai and he received it on his head. That make him more angry towards the lesbian.

''Ifurita or Ifurina or whatever, shoot her immediately !''

Ifurita watched Fatora. The latter smiled to her. The Demon God was unable to shoot her.

''Sorry Master...But I cannot...I love her...''

''WHAT ! SHOOT HER IMMMEDIA...''

Jinnai received an attack who transported him to a brick wall. He vanishes, unconscious.

''Pretty magic attack against jerk !'' Shouted Pretty Sammy.

Fatora was happy heard Ifurita loved her and she went hugged her.

''Ifurita...'' Fatora smiled.

''Fatora...''

''You are my favorite Demon God...''

''That cute.'' Sasami said.

''Yes. I would like examined her.'' Washu said about Ifurita.

''Miss Washu !'' Exclaimed Sasami. ''Since when you are here ?''

''She is a girl. Why you don't call her Demon Goddesses ?'' Hiwa asked to Fatora.

''Shut up devil girl ! You ruined my moment !'' Yelled an angry Fatora.

''Sorry. This is just I like ask question...Heh ! Why this bird looks like Misao's friend ?''

''Y...You are true Hiwa !'' Sasami agreed.

Everyone watched now Misa and Rumiya, which was on Misa's shoulder.

''Finally people paid attention to me !'' Misa laugh. ''Rumiya looks like Birdie because they are the same person...In the same way me and Misao are the same person.''

''WHAT ?'' Cried Ryo-Ohki.

''T...That impossible...'' Sasami said. ''IMPOSSIBLE !''

''I am sorry.'' Rumiya apologized.

''Sasami...Is that you will able fight against your friend Misao ?'' Misa smiled.

Everyone who knew Misao looked now Misa without know what thinking. Misa looked their proudly, sure she will win against Sasami.

''Why nobody do something ?''

''This is called cliffhanger and you ruined it moron.'' Washu explained.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Misa smiled and pointed her weapon towards Sasami.

''So Sasami, do you have the balls to beat against your best friends ?''

''Misa, I don't think she can have balls.''

''That just an expression, Ru !''

Hearing the name Sasami made both Hiwa and Washu shocked.

''S...Sasami !'' Exclaimed Washu. ''That you !''

''I knew it !'' Hiwa said.

''I can't believe Sasami is Pretty Sammy ! I never see it coming !'' Exclaimed Ifurita.

''Ifurita, who is Sasami ?'' Fatora asked to her lover.

''Huh...I don't know.''

Sasami looked Hiwa and Washu very confused.

''I...I can explain...''

''That not time for explanation but for battle ! Take that !''

Misa waved her baton and shouted many magic attack on Sasami. That created a fog of dust during a few seconds.

''So Sasami...Do you want still don't...HEY ! WHERE IS SASAMI ?''

Effectively, Sasami and also Ryo-Ohki had disappear. Misa was piss off.

''That not fair !'' Cried Misa. ''Pretty Sammy is a bitch. I just wanted kill her and she spoiled it !''

''Killed ?'' Fatora said, frowned. '' Ifurita, I don't like murderer. Do something against this bitch !''

''But she is so cute !'' Ifurita answered. ''Her custom remind me that gorgeous girl in the porno.''

''Oh god...'' Fatora said, hand on the forehead.

''Misa, I will go in this direction and try found her. You should go in the opposite.''

''Okay Ru.''

Sasami and Ryo-Ohki were in a alley. Ryo-Ohki tried convince Sasami to attack her enemy.

''Sasami, if you succeed, that could be the end of Misa.''

''But...But I will injure Misao !''

''You can defeat Misa without injure her physically.'' Said a voice behind them.

They turned their hand and saw Rumiya. Sasami became piss off against the bird.

''YOU ! '' Shouted Sasami. ''You knew all since the begging, right ? How dare you using Misao ! Or even fakes being her friends.''

''I know...I am really shame of myself...That the reason why I come asking you...''

''I don't want see you ! Go away see your mistress Ramia stupid talking bird !''

''I am not a talking bird ! I am an human who can turn into a bird ! Ramia is my big sis.''

''What ? Oh my..'' Sasami blushed. ''Ryo-Ohki, are you human too ? Do you watched me when I was undress ?''

''Huh...I...I think this is not time for that Sasami. I don't really know Rumiya, but he was against his sister's plan when she wanted send the moon on earth so I guess he is less evil than Ramia.''

''You are right.''

Sasami looked Rumiya a few moment. He seemed really sad. She didn't guess Rumiya's true feeling for Misao, but he seemed enough shame to be trusted.

''Okay. Said your idea. But if you did one thing evil, I will consider you as a villain.''

Rumiya smiled.

''Well, you can mentally defeat Misa. I mean, if you disorganize her ideas and intention, she will be so weak than you can defeated her with an harmless attack after. Then you can able to talk with Misao and calm her.''

''You are right.'' Ryo-Ohki agree. ''But that only a theory. I don't think even one person on Jurailhelm tried it before.''

''That not only chance to defeat Misa.'' Sasami said. ''I will do this...But how ?''

''I can do that ! I am an expert about disorganize people !'' Washu said.

''Miss Washu...Stop appeared out of nowhere ! That scary.'' Sasami complained.

After a few minutes, Misa was bored tried found her rival.

''Pretty Sammy, if you didn't come her in 10 seconds, I will transform Hiwa into a monster !''

''No ! I don't want look like Haruhi !''

''Misa ! I am here !'' Sasami shouted !

Sasami appeared in the street, surrounded by Ryo-Ohki and Washu.

''Look Misa. I found her !''

''Good job Ru ! Now I will...''

''You will do nothing !'' Washu told her.

Washu approached Misa with a smile. The latter was piss off.

''Go away !You are just an annoying secondary character ! I want Pretty Sammy !''

''So that mean you are a lesbian !''

''What ...What the hell are talking about !''

''Come on. You said you 'want' Pretty Sammy...I am not stupid.''

''I am not in love with Pretty Sammy !''

''I see...You are afraid because you have not the legal age to do this...That strange for a girl who said she is evil...''

''Hey ! I don't care about laws ! I don't obey any law.''

''So why are you still on earth and not in the space ?''

''W...What !''

''If you don't obey any law, you should be in space now because you will not obey the law of gravity.''

''S..Shut up ! I cannot disobey to this law !''

''So you are not evil since you obey to at least one law. Evil person are against all laws !''

Washu's logic started to really piss off and confused Misa.

''I only obey of my laws !''

''Which laws ? Your's or Misao's ? You are the same person after all.''

''Only my law ! Misa's law !''

''So that not your laws. Because your laws would be BOTH Misao's and Misa's laws.''

''SHUT UP ! JUST SHUT UP...Please don't kill Sasami !...Shut up you too Misao, that not your business...Yes that mine too...Not this is not !''

Washu succeed to confused so much than now Misao was able to try controlling her body. That was a strange spectacle. Misa talked to herself with two different voices. Even more, Misao seemed less timid and more determinate than usual.

''I changed my idea...I want my body back ! I know more than you what is good for you. That not true !''

''Sasami, this is time for the attack !'' Shouted Ryo-Ohki.

''Understood...Pretty magic attack on my enemy who is actually my best friend !''

An huge light out of Sasami's baton and went on Misa.

''NO ! THAT NOT FA...''

Misa was now Misao and she was unconscious. Sasami went to her, totally sad.

''Misao ! Please Misao, said something !''

Misao opened her eye and smiled to her friend.

''Sasami...So all is finish ?''

''I think Sasami destroys all Misa's negative energy. She can returns, but without bad idea.'' Ryo-Ohki said.

''Oh I am happy heard this.''

Misao's answers made Ryo-Ohki and Sasami surprised.

''Why ?'' Sasami asked.

''I always wanted being a magical girl. Now I can be one. One nice magical girl I mean.''

''That cute !'' Hiwa said. ''Hey, where is the bird ?''

Effectively, since Misao was herself against, Rumiya had disappear. Misao was disappointed by his absence.

''Rumiya ! Where are you ?'' Cried Misao.

''Misao...Cried is not good for you !'' Sasami said.

''I know but I want Rumiya. I want see him again ! RUMIYA !''

The bird listen Misao and out of an alley. He was very shame of himself and didn't want Misao see him again, but she absolutely wanted him back. He was really surprise Misao smiled to her and opened her arms.

''Rumiya...Coming see me...Please...''

Rumiya advanced towards her. When he was next to her, she hugged her. Rumiya didn't know what think.

''Misao...I am sorry...My sister...''

''I know all Rumiya...I...I think me and Misa are the same girl now...I have all her memory...I remember when you was against your sister...When you was nice to her...When you wanted Misa stop Ramia's and Jinnai's plan...And I remember when you coming see me and make me feel better...''

''Misao...'' Rumiya said.

''Rumiya, do...do you want be my partner again ? I mean, I would like being a good magical girl but I think Misa should be watching to be sure she is nice.''

''I...Yes ! I can do that ! And I can coming see you all the days !''

''I would like this.'' Misao said, turning her head towards Sasami. ''Sasami, since when you are magical girl ?''

''Well, that a long st...''

''HEY ! Let me go !'' Complained Fatora.

All the attention went to the lesbian. Two policeman arrested her and another gut was with her.

''I was manipulated ! I did nothing wrong !''

''Nothing wrong ? You destroyed my store !''

''You deserves to us many explanation !''

Ifurita was afraid for her lover and went see Sasami and her friends.

''Who are those guys ? Why they are meanie to my Fatora ?''

''They are policemen.''' Washu explained to the Demon God. '' Their jobs is arrested criminal like Fatora. I am sorry said it, but Fatora destroyed a store. She is a criminal.''

''Please ! She needs help ! She is not evil !'' Ifurita said sadly.

''Well...I think my magic can repair the shore...But I want to be sure Fatora is not evil.'' Sasami said.

''I have an idea.'' Hiwa said.

Hiwa approached the group compound Fatora and three men.

''Excuse-me, can I talk with her one minute ?'' Asked Hiwa with a smile. ''She is my friends.''

''Okay but not more.'' A policeman said. ''And we will heard the conversation.''

''Not problem...So Fatora, apparently you only care about yourself.''

''Of course ! I am the incarnation of perfection ! All the girls loves me !''

''I guess you slept with many girls ! What was their names ?''

''Huh...Ifurita didn't but she loves me so that will happen...And also...huh...''

''Ifurita said she loves you because you was nice to her...I get the impression Ifurita is the first girl you really care about ? You seems really arrogant.''

''My life is not your business !''

''Look, you should not be arrogant. Think about this, how girls did you get by being yourself and how dare you get by being nice ?''

Fatora thinking about it remark and quickly realized Hiwa was right.

''My God ! You are right !'' Fatora exclaimed. ''And I thought being nice was stupid ! I would be nice for the rest of my life !''

''What do you think Sasami ?'' Asked Hiwa.

''I think that enough. She looks not bad. Mister, your store is that piece of junk, right ?'' Sasami pointed with her finger.

''Yes ! And that not a piece of junk ! Rozen is a piece of junk, not my store.''

Sasami concentrated and shouted a ray magic from her baton. Suddenly, the store was return in normal state.

''My store !'' Said the owner full of happiness.

''Thank you Pretty Sammy.'' Fatora said with a smile.

''That was nothing.''

''Well, I guess we can let this guy go now the store is back.''

''That bad. I like arrested people.''

''Why not arrested this guy ?'' Suggested Fatora, pointing Jinnai. ''All is his fault.''

Jinnai was going to wake up. He was so confuse than he didn't notice he said his thoughts aloud.

''All is just Makoto's fault ! He deliberate looks like those girl to make me miserable ! All I needed was as Fatora kill that brat and...''

''You want kill a brat !'' One of the policeman said.

''That need explanation !''

''Wait...HEH ! Let me go ! Ifurita ! Do something !''

''Goodbye Master. I will see you in...huh...''

''Jail.'' Fatora said.

''Is that a bad place ?''

''Only for women. Men like jail !''

''Oh. I am happy for Mr Jinnai then.''

''You are really fascinated.'' Washu said. ''I would like examined you. And you too Misao. I want to be sure all is okay.''

''No. Problem. Sasami, Rumiya. Do you want coming with me ?''

''I would like, but I want know how is big sis now.''

''I think Hiwa and me have many things to discuss together.''

''I am surprise the policemen didn't ask many questions.'' Hiwa said. ''Is that count as a plot hole ?''

''Please Hiwa, stop doing it.'' Fatora said. ''That really annoying.''

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

On Jurailhelm, Rumiya was return in his home. He was a bit afraid Ramia knew what he did and was angry against him, but he was ready to defend himself even if his sister was the strongest. When he coming in the hall, he was surprised Ramia didn't break anything like she did when she was angry.

''That strange.'' Thought Rumiya. ''Sis would be normally mad after Misa's ultimate defeat.''

Rumiya walked a little and quickly saw Ramia unconscious on the floor. He panicked and he went to lean close to her.

''She breathing...Good...She is a bitch but also my only family...''

Rumiya trying to wake up his sister by slapping her in her face.

''Sorry sis. I am really sad strike your face you know.''

After two or three minutes, Ramia rose quietly her eyes. She watched Rumiya and seemed a bit confuse.

''Rumiya...'' She said calmly. ''What are you doing ?''

''Sister ! I...I slapped you because you was unconscious !''

''Thank you. You are a really good brother. You always care about me.''

Ramia acted really strange. She smiled and was nice. Rumiya saw her did it many times, but that was acting. Now, that seemed natural.

''Sis...Are you okay ? Why you was unconscious ?''

''I don't know. All is so confuse. I vaguely remember a brunette girl and light...But that it...''

''She talk about Ifurita !'' Thought Rumiya. ''So she attacked Ramia ? I guess that as self-defensive...Oh no ! My sister had to be knocked on the head and that make her nice ! Wait a minute...That a good thing !''

''I remember know ! That girl is called Ifurita ! Her and this guy...Jinnai I think...They were really nice ! But I don't remember why they were here.''

''Do you know a girl called Misa ?''

''Misa ? Oh yes. The magical girl who likes justice and peace ! Like me !''

Suddenly, the door opened and Tsunami coming in the room.

''Ramia ! Pretty Sammy won ! I will become the queen !''

''I am so happy for you !'' Ramia smiled. ''How that happening ?''

''I don't know. I was sleeping when that happen. Ryo-Ohki just told me it.''

''So she didn't know about Misao and Misa.'' Thought Rumiya. ''Good.''

''The ceremony is tomorrow. I would like see you two.''

''No problem.'' Ramia said. ''This will allow me to meet people ! Sometimes, I feel me, Rumiya and you are the only person on Jurailhelm.''

''Good. And you Rumiya ?''

''I planned do something tomorrow. I don't know what think...''

''Please Rumiya. That would be important for me.'' Tsunami smiled.

''I know...But I made a promise...''

''Please Rumiya.''

''HEY BITCH STOP THAT !'' Cried Ramia.

Both Rumiya and Tsunami looked Ramia open-mouthed.

''B..B..Bitch ?'' Asked Tsunami.

''Yes bitch ! How dare you bullying my brother and force him do thing he doesn't like ! I am really disappointed by you ! I don't want see for the rest of the day !''

''B...But...''

''GO AWAY !''

Tsunami leave the house, a bit confuse.

''Maybe she is right.'' Thought Tsunami. ''I feel so guilty. Rumiya is lucky having a girl who protect him so much.''

Rumiya looked his sister. He didn't what think about her. Then Ramia hugged him.

''Rumiya, I promise nobody will be jerk against you. You are my only family and I want make you happy.''

''Sister...''

Meanwhile, Sasami and Hiwa walked towards their house and talked.

''I am sorry about said nothing.''

''That okay. You can have secret Sasami. Is Tenchi knows it ?''

''I think no.''

''So that would be our secrets.'' Smiled Hiwa.

''Hiwa...You are the big sis I always wanted !''

''And you the sister I always wanted.''

Both smiled to each other.

''I also like magical girl. Can you talk about your adventure tonight ?''

''Sure.''

Meanwhile, Washu had finished her test on Misao. They were now in front Misao's house.

'' Miss Washu. I am a bit scare. You see Misa said the true to mother...''

''Don't worry. I will explain all the problem !''

Misao opened the door and saw her mother in the living room. She seemed strange.

''Mother...''

''Misao ! I did a bad dream ! You was a evil magical girl ! That so stupid !''

''S...Sure...''

''Hello. I am miss Washu, Misao's teacher.''

''Hello.''

''I...Hey ! Why it have a bed in the kitchen ?''

''I think I put it in the kitchen during my bad dream. I didn't know I was so strong ! Why are you here miss Washu ?''

''Well...Huh...''

''I had 100% in a examen.''

''Wha..Yes. She is a really good student !''

''Oh Misao ! I am so proud of you !''

Mrs Amano hugged her daughter.

''Today I have finally a day off. We can go where you want.''

''I would like see a movie.''

''Okay. I will change my clothes and we will go in the cinema after.''

Mrs Amano went in the second floor. Washu smiled to Misao.

''So you didn't want your mother know your secret...''

''I will told her...Later...''

''Well, that your choice. Now excuse me, but I should leave. Ifurita is a more complicate case than you. She is a living weapon after all.''

''She will be okay ? She was nice during my test. I don't want something bad happen to her.''

''Don't worry. I have connection. I just want make sure with some of my colleagues Ifurita is not dangerous and can be a superheros or sometimes like it.''

After the battle, Fatora went to Washu's laboratory and talked with Ifurita about their future. Fatora wanted being happy with the Demon God but she needed a house for that. Her solution was go on Jurailhelm, but before that she wanted talking with Mr and Mrs Mizuhara. They were nice with her and she hoped they understood the situation. When she returned in the house, she found them crying in the living room. They didn't notice Fatora.

''Hum. Mr and Mrs Mizuhara...I am here...''

Both stopped crying and watching her. Mrs Mizuhara immediately went to see her and hugged her.

''My poor Makoto...You are a hermaphrodite...Me and your father accept it and I promise we will...''

''WHAT ! I am not a hermaphrodite ! Check !''

Fatora took Mrs Mizuhara's hand and placed it in her underwear. Mrs Mizuhara quickly notice the absence of a penis.

''See ?''

''My God...You have a vagina !''

''Is that mean ?...Our Makoto is a girl and we didn't notice !''

''We are really bad parent !''

''I am not Makoto ! My name is Fatora Hiiragi !''

Now, the Mizuhara didn't know what thinking. First, they thought Makoto was hermaphrodite. Then, a girl. And now Makoto was not Makoto.

''What ?''

''I don't understand.''

''Let me explain...That a long story.''

Fatora explained all the situation to the Mizuhara. Of course, that was a bit different of what actually happened.

''And then Jinnai said if I didn't want do this, he will release his snakes on me !''

''What ? But that cute a snake !''

''They are the best animal in the world with cats !''

''Is I said snake ? I wanted said chimpanzee ! And he told me after he would have sent me in a American hospital with private insurance !''

Both Mr and Mrs Mizuhara were terrified by Fatora's story.

''This guy is a complete monster !''

''I feel sorry for you !''

''You are not mad again me because I lied ?''

''Well, even if you are not my son I still found you nice.''

''Me too !''

''That great...Because...I had thinking...Maybe I can stay with you...''

Fatora seemed embarrassed and shy said it. Many people would said she was acted. On the contrary, the Mizuhara thought that was her true nature.

''Of course you can stay here !''

''You are our daughter.''

They smiled to Fatora and she smiled to. Then, the new family hugged each other.

''Thank you...Mom and Dad...''

''That nothing Makoto !'' Mr Mizuhara said.

''Darling ! She is not a replacement for Makoto ! Makoto is Makoto and Makoto is Makoto. No way...''

''Don't worry.'' Fatora laughed. ''I am sure soon you will see the difference when I will have long hair...By the way, is that I can ask sometimes ?''

''Sure.'' They answered.

''I really likes Ifurita...No. In fact, I am a lesbian and I love Ifurita. Is that she can lives with us ?''

''Of course.'' Mr Mizuhara said. ''I undestand your situation. When I was a young girl, I really loved women.''

''When you was WHAT ?'' Cried Mrs Mizuhara.

''Also, is I can don't go in school ?''

''That your choice I guess.''

''But how you will leave ? You cannot leave forever with us. You should have a job when you will get older.''

''I have an idea.'' Fatora smiled.

One week later, pretty much everyone in Japan knew Ifurita. The government charged three savants make sure Ifurita could live freely with people. Fatora watched the news on the TV. After the news, it will have a special program on the scientist's decision.

''Mr Kathusiko Jinnai was considered completely crazy by the authorities. He was sent in a psychiatric hospital.''

''I am not surprise.'' Fatora commented.

''And for finish the news, a panda was killed at Tokyo by a hunter named Gon Freecss. The owns of the panda, are not mad. Mr Ranma Saotome said that not a loss to society and Mrs Nodoka Saotome is sad the blood has stained her house.''

''Who care ? I want see what happened to Ifurita !''

A few minutes later, the TV showed a laboratory. It have Ifurita, Washu, two others scientists and members of the police and government. A reporter interrogated the scientists.

''Are you sure Ifurita is not dangerous ?'' Asked the reporter.

''Sure. I checked her during a week and she is absolutely normal.'' Dr Clay explained.

''You just checked her boobs and vagina !'' Washu exclaimed. ''I am the one who made sure Ifurita is not a danger !''

''I am not a pervert ! You always said it because you are jealous because I am a genius !''

''If it have a genius here that me !''

Both started a fight. People were annoying by this except Ifurita.

''They are funny.'' Ifurita said.

''So huh...You, what do are thinking about Ifurita ?'' The reporter said to the last scientist.

''She is not lame like mt former wife.'' Mr Sanada said. ''She is very nice.''

''As you can see. The scientists have not problem with Ifurita. Now let see what the government think.''

''We have not problem as well. Ifurita is a human like everyone and can go where she want.''

''Precisely, where she will goes after it ?''

''Why do you not asking it to her ?''

''True. Mrs Ifurita...Mrs Ifurita ? Why you don't answer.''

''You asked me ?'' Ifurita said innocently. ''My name is Ifurita. Not Mrs Ifurita.''

''Huh...Yeah...Huh...What do you want to do after you leave ?''

''I would like being with the girl I love.''

''The girl you loves ? So you are a lesbian.''

''No. I am a Demon God.''

Fatora laughed.

''Ifurita...You are so cute when you are like this...''

In Kawai's house, Sasami watch the TV with her brother and her friends.

''She is funny.'' Mihoshi said. ''I would like being her friends.''

''Please, no !'' Said Kiyone.

''I am not sure if that a good idea released her.'' Rumiya perched on Misao's shoulder.

''Hey ! Misao's bird talked.'' Tenchi pointed out.

''I heard nothing.'' Misa lied.

''Me too.'' Hiwa lied as well. ''You should stop pointed all the things you found strange, Tenchi. People could found it annoying.''

''I agree with you.'' Sasami laughed.

Two hours later, Ifurita was free and she went in Fatora's new house. When she saw her lover, Fatora cried of joy and hugged her.

''Ifurita...I missed you...''

''Me too...Hey...Your hair return longer quickly !''

''That anime anatomy !'' Explained Fatora.

Mr and Mrs Mizuhara were happy see their new daughter with the one she loved. By kindness, they leave the house for many hours. Fatora and Ifurita were alone in the house. They were in Fatora's bed, naked. They admired each other before started touching the other.

''Ifurita...You are gorgeous...'' Fatora said sweetly. ''Do you remember I said you will do what you liked in the movie ? This is time now...''

Fatora kissed the Demon God and they move on the bed. They clung their bodies and had sex during many minutes. After, they were both on a willow and looked each other.

''I really liked !'' Ifurita exclaimed.

''Me too...That really good for a first time...''

''Now what do we do ?''

''The second part of course. I would like having your tongue in..a different place.''

''That sound fun !''

''It is.''

The two lovers passed one of the best nights of their lives.

To Be Concluded

Author's note

I hope you found Ifurita and Fatora's scene cute. I think Fatora and the TV Ifurita are the most gorgeous girls in all El Hazard.

The next chapter will be an epilogue. I think about a sequel.


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue**

One month had passed. Jinnai was considerer as crazy and send in a psychiatric hospital. He shared his bedroom with another patient.

''That not fair !'' Jinnai complained. ''I didn't deserve it ! Even my parents believe I am crazy ! I am misunderstood !''

''I understand your problem ! I am in the same situation as you !''

''Oh shut up stupid man. You will understand my problem even if told you my story with that bitch and his bird brother.''

''You are not really nice.'' Said Biff Standard.

Meanwhile, Sasami and Hiwa were in their bedroom. They were really closed.

''Sasami, I am sure your hair would be better without braids.''

''I don't know...But I trust you...Alright, do it !''

A hour later, Sasami and Hiwa down in the lounge. Tenchi and Chihiro looked Sasami's new hair. She seemed more gorgeous than usually.

''Wow...Sasami, you are very cute.'' Tenchi said with a smile.

''Thank you brother. That was Hiwa's idea.''

''That was nothing.'' Hiwa blushed.

'You are so cute you three ! You have my permission to have sex together if you want !''

''Mother !'' Yelled Tenchi, uncomfortable. ''Sasami is just an 11 years old girl...And...I just found her cute.''

''Yeah, that would be better wait I have a biggest breast !'' Joked Sasami.

''Why ? I had not problem with your father's or neighborhood's breast.

''NEIGHTBORHOOD'S BREAST ?'' Yelled in the same time Hiwa, Sasami and Tenchi.

''Oops...Too much information...''

Outside, on one street, Ifurita and Fatora watched the passers. Fatora had decide since Ifurita was powerful, they should fight against criminal.

''Another without criminal...'' Fatora complained.

''Fatora look it !''

Ifurita pointed with her finger two teenagers, one boy and one girl, which were intimidated by a gang of bullies.

''Hey stupid boy, I want your cash !''

''S...Sure...''

''You are very cute !''

''Don't touch me please...''

''Go away from them !'' Cried Fatora. ''Ifurita attacks !''

Ifurita send an attack on the bullies. They weren't touched by this attack but that scared them and they went away before Ifurita attacks again.

''Justice win again !'' Fatora smiled.

''Thank you very much to saves us...Oh no Shinji !''

The guy named Shinji received the attack. He was very injured.

''Poor Shinji is injured...again !''

''That okay Hikari. I am accustomed.''

''I think I found your wallet.'' Fatora said. ''That great now paid me.''

''What ?''

''I thought you was good !''

''I am a nice girl ! I just took 50% of your money ! If I was a bad girl, I would have took 100% of the money !''

''My Fatora is so smart !''

''I don't want paid you bitch !'' Shouted Hikari.

''How you call me ? Ifurita, shoot her !''

''DON'T TOUCH THAT KIDS !'' Cried someone.

Fatora turned her head and saw an angry woman with a penguin.

''Who the hell are you ?''

''I am Misato and those two innocent kids are in my responsibility. Go away before I launch on you my killer penguin !''

Fatora looked the animal and laughed.

''That so ridiculous ! Ifurita, kick that penguin.''

''I cannot...It looks so scary !''

''That ridiculous ! What it can do to me ?''

The penguin approached Fatora and then it punched the lesbian. Fatora fell unconscious on the ground.

''Fatora !'' Ifurita said sadly.

''Misato, you are the best !''

''I love you so much !''

''Me too I love you two.''

''But is our relation is legal ?''

''Sure, I am a woman !''

They went away, having fun in their house. After a moment, Fatora wake up and started complaining.

''That bitch ! This woman is pure evil !''

''Are you sure ?'' Asked an afraid Ifurita.

''Sure. I can see who is a bitch and who is a good person.''

''Is I am a good person ?''

''Of course ! You are the nicest person I know with Souseiseki from Rozen Maiden !''

Ifurita smiled and hugged her lover.

''You are very nice Fatora...I don't get why people think you are a jerk !''

''They are just jealous of us.''

They were not the only person who wanted protecting the city. On the roof of a building, Misa and Rumiya watched the streets.

''I really saves people.''

''Yeah, me too...''

''Ru, you doesn't seem happy.''

''Happy ? Sure I am happy ! That just huh...Sis is now Tsunami's adviser and I am a bit afraid what would be happening if sis returns evil.''

Misa didn't believe Rumiya's lied and watched him with her saddest face.

''Ru...You hates me !'' Misa said sadly.

''No..This is just I think you should be more calm when you fight against crime...''

''Why ? If I was calm, I would not able stopping the thieves rob the bank yesterday.''

''Yes, but you would not destroyed three car, exploding the bank and then using your magic to return all to normal.''

''Ru, you should learn how having fun !''

Before Rumiye could said something, Misa acted strange and looked the street.

''I..I smell injustice !''

On the sidewalk, a teenager girl cried to a teenager boy.

''Yukinari you are so bad ! How dare you went to the girl locker room !''

''Kirie...I...I was forced by Fukuyama...You know I am so afraid by women than I cannot do it...''

''I see ! You don't want see me named because you don't found me attractive ! Take this !''

Kirie wanted punch Yukinari, but she was stop by a bird who gives her several peck on the head.

''Hey ! Stupid bird what is your problem ?''

''How dare you abusing a poor boy !'' Cried Misa. ''You deserves a punishment !''

Misa send her magic on Kirie.

''Ah ! I feel nothing stupid blonde ! I...Heh...What happened ? Oh my god AAAAAAAAAAAH!''

''I see nothing Misa. What did you did to her ?''

''I just gives to her underwear a new thing, Ru.''

Kirie squirmed in every direction.

''Oh my god ! My underwear has a...It rapes me !''

Yukinari didn't know what thinking.

''Huh...Think...I guess...Is she...''

''Don't worry. That will stop next day...I think...''

''Misa, I am hungry.''

''Yeah me too Ru. Good bye boy, see you later.''

Misa and Ru went to the sky and disappear quickly. Later, they were in Amano's house. Misao was back to her normal body and she shared a sandwich with Rumiya.

''Rumiya...Why are you always in your bird's form ?''

''If someone found us, that would be more easy explain if I am a bird.''

''I know but...Can you being a boy for a few minutes ?''

''Why ?''

Misao wanted answer but she was too timid to said the reason. Instead, she blushed. Rumiya guessed why she wanted see him as a boy.

''Oh I see...''

He turn into his normal form and he smiled to Misao. Misao looked him and returned the smiles.

''I remember see you as a boy when I was Misa, but I didn't imagine you was so cute.''

''Think.'' Rumiya blushed.

Misao approached Rumiya and giving to him a kiss. Rumiya was not surprise and after the kiss he gives to Misao a kiss.

''Rumiya, I am very happy knows you...''

''I feel the same Misao...''

''That so cute !'' Ramia said. ''That sound like a cute romantic scene wrote by Georges Lucas !''

Both Misao and Rumiya blushed.

''Sis...What...What are you doing here ?''

''How do you know Georges Lucas ?''

''I just want see my cute little brother with his girlfriend ! What is the problem ?''

''Sis...That embarrassing me !''

''You are so cute when you have a red face Rumiya ! And you are cute too Misao ! I want gives you a hug !''

''Please sis no !''

Ramia didn't listen and hugging both Rumiya and Misao.

''That embarrassing.'' Thought Rumiya. ''Nobody could understand how much I am embarrassed.''

Actually, someone in a rich house could understand Rumiya's problem. Misaki had decide that would be a good idea if Aeka's new lovers knew all her life.

''And this picture is when at 10 years old, Aeka peed in her bed.

''Wow.''

''That interesting...''

''Don't worry Aeka, that would be a secret.''

''This is the dumbest ending ever !'' Complained Aeka. ''Okay that less bad than all the episodes of Tenchi Universe, but that still awful !''

The End

''Hey ! Wait a minute..'' Ryoko exclaimed. ''Where I was during all this story ? I just had two scenes and I was a punching bag ! And what the hell those have all these characters from others series ? Do you really need Ranma ½ , Dual Parallel Adventures or Evangelion references ? And the English of the author is awful ! And why Aeka is a lesbian ? And why Pretty Sammy did nothing much of the time ? And why...''

''I think I need a break'' The author said.


End file.
